


The Collection

by Spootilious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dukceit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Intrulogical, Logince - Freeform, Lomus - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Smut, logicality - Freeform, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: A small collection of Sander Sides one shots from prompts or inspirations on tumblr or sent to me here.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, emile - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Creative Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post and inspiration here: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190369248452/what-if-when-thomas-goes-through-a-creative-block

“Hey!!!!!” Roman pounded on the door for what felt like the millionth time, his throat beginning to ache with effort. “Can anyone hear me?!” He cried again, the polished wood rattling as his bruising palm smacked against it.

“Roman?” A soft voice came from the other side.

“Virgil?! Virgil is that you?! Oh, thank the muses!” He felt rushed relief washing through him as he pressed his forehead against the cool painted planks. He thought he was going to be stuck in his bedroom for eternity. Well, that was a bit overdramatic, even for him. Still, the last time this happened, he was locked in for a solid month! What was worse: He couldn’t use the imagination to summon up any form of entertainment!!! It was utter torture!

“What the hell, dude?” Virgil’s exasperated tone came. The brass knob turned back and forth as Thomas’ Anxiety tried to open it. “Unlock the door.” He ordered with a huff, earning an even glare from the princely side (not that he could see it).

“Oh! What a brilliant idea Doctor Do-too-much! Why didn’t I think of that?!” He replied sarcastically, his eye roll almost palpable in his tone. “It’s not locked, Moaning Myrtle. It’s stuck!” He explained in a dignified huff. “Thomas must be having a creative block.”

Virgil tensed at the news. This was bad… very very bad. Roman wasn’t the only one affected by these blocks. No, he was just the first wave. Once Roman was locked away, then Virgil would be dragged in.

These things were different for every side: Roman was imprisoned in his room with nothing but his own boredom to torture him. There is nothing worse for creativity than the lack of stimulation. Logan’s blocks had him glued to the floor as he was forced to watch countless hours of reruns… They still avoided quoting SpongeBob around the logical man. Poor Patton was forced to relive the most traumatic moments of Thomas’ life until he felt nothing… And Virgil… Well, Virgil wasn’t entrapped or glued to any one spot. No, he was let loose. The anxious side’s true form forced its way out and he wreaked havoc on everything in the Thomas-verse: Mind, Body, and Soul… There was no escaping it…

“Shit.” The purple-clad man spat under his breath. If Roman stayed there too long, Thomas’ anxiety would start to spike, and if it got too out of hand… Good bye Virgil, Hello Hell! “Shit! Shit! Shit!” He could already feel his panic rising as he fisted his hair.

“Whoa! Whoa there, Panic at the Everywhere!” Roman rushed, feeling the man’s anxiety flare. “Take a few breaths. I’m the one trapped here, not you. We just need to figure out how to fix this.” He reassured, taking a few calming breaths himself. “Alright, Storm Cloud; what do we know?” He offered.

Virgil did as he was instructed, focusing on his four-seven-eight breathing before realizing the overuse of the nicknames. “Do you, like, make a list in advance for these names or are you really that obnoxious?” Virgil questioned, finding comfort in his usual sassy demeanor.

“Shut it, Doctor Str-angst! It calms me down.” He retorted. “Now, what do we know?!” He repeated a bit more forcefully as he leaned against his door.

“Thomas is having a creative block.” Virgil sighed, giving into the other side. “Which means you could be locked in there indefinitely.” He pointed out, tensions rising again as he turned to rest his back against the door and slide down.

“Yeah… Thanks for the reminder.” Roman grumbled, doing the same. “I know optimism isn’t really your strong suit, Brother Grimm, but let’s keep the downers to a minimum, yeah?” He huffed. “The time varies depending on Thomas…. But what could be affecting- I got it!” He chimed, his voice rising with hope. The change in tone had Virgil lifting his head from where he had rested it on his knees, trying to take comfort in his own body heat.

“What?” He asked, obviously not convinced that Roman would have figured out a solution so quickly.

“Variables… Factors… Who does that sound like?” Roman asked, pushing back onto his feet excitedly.

“Logan?” Virgil offered, his back still against the door, obviously not following.

“Right you are, My Worried Wonder! Mr. Dewey Decimal is bound to have taken notes on all of Thomas’ blocks and could have some ideas on how to get them to go away!” Roman boasted, voice booming with excitement.

“Maybe.” Virgil admitted with a shrug. “And if he doesn’t?”

“This is Logan we’re talking about here. He has an idea about everything! Just go get him, before-“ He began, cutting himself off before he could mention the horrific outcome of the last creative block. He knew Virgil still felt guilty about it; the poor guy was doing everything he could to make up for it too…

Virgil hesitated, knowing full well where Roman’s mind had gone. He didn’t need reminding what could happen if Roman was gone for too long. Still, he wasn’t one to give into false hope. “Yeah…. Fine…” He sighed before pushing to his feet. “Just don’t go anywhere.” He teased lightly, shoving his hands deep into his hoodie and disappearing down the hall.

“Funny…” Roman grumbled sarcastically under his breath. “A real knee-jerker.”

———

It wasn’t long before Virgil returned, Logan and tow. A third smaller figured hurried past them worriedly.

“Roman! Are you okay?! Do you need anything? Would you like me to whip you up some cookies? That always makes me feel better! Or maybe I can find you one of those adult coloring books you like so much!” Patton rushed, making Roman give a small smile, thankful that there was a door between to keep the man from seeing the sudden wave of relief that washed over him. 

“I’m fine, Padre.” He lied, his hair messed and dipping into his eyes where he sat on the edge of his bed. Being blocked took a lot out of him. The small amount of time it had taken for Virgil to return had felt like an eternity.

“Well, I’m not leaving until we get this all sorted out, Kiddo. So, if you change your mind; you just let dear old dad know.” Patton added before stepping aside for Logan.

“Roman.” Logan greeted evenly, though the simple sound of his voice had Roman’s hope spiking causing the man to rush forward.

“Logan! Thank all that is Princely! Tell me you have some kind of idea on how to get us out of this mess.”

“Well…” Logan mumbled, adjusting his glasses. “Unfortunately, there is no one way to solve this issue, Roman.” He admitted, causing Creativity’s heart to sink. “I am afraid we are simply going to have to wait for Thomas to work through this on his own.”

No, no, no… This couldn’t be right… He couldn’t be stuck here. He could feel the panic rising once more but he let it come… His hope finally fading.

“Virgil…” Logan sighed softly, glancing at Thomas darker part.

“Right… Sorry.” He mumbled, realizing he was beginning to seep into the others and pulling himself back. “I’ll pay closer attention.” He reassured as he pulled his hood up to hide most of his features.

“Its alright, Kiddo! Logan is just looking out for you. We all are.” Patton reassured pleasantly, offering a smile that didn’t quite reach his gaze, though he obviously meant the words.

“Patton is right. I am attempting to make sure that we all stay calm.” Logan added, resting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder affectionately. “Just because there is not an obvious solution does not mean that we must default to hopelessness. Studies have proven that there are a number of ways to work through a creative block, but they all take time-“

“How much time?” Roman’s muffled voice interrupted.

“I cannot say, Roman. That will depend on Thomas. Nothing works every time and the same thing may not work more than once. The best thing we can do is continue experimenting with methods such as mapping Thomas’ thoughts, his processes… perhaps even stepping away from certain projects.” Logan added.

“Don’t worry Roman. We’re all going to stick together and get through this!” Patton added excitedly. “I know! Why don’t we all stay here and keep Roman company, so he won’t be bored! I bet that will help with the block and it will be gone in no time!” He sang happily.

“That is a wonderful idea, Patton.” Logan agreed with a proud smile. “What do you say Virgil?” He asked, peering down at Anxiety who seemed to be far too focused on an invisible stain on the carpet.

“Yeah… Sure… Whatever.” He shrugged, pulling away a bit to sit opposite of the door as Patton sank down next to him.

“Is that alright with you Roman?” Logan asked finally.

On the other side of the door, Roman pressed against the door, his weight on his knees, shoulders shaking and slumped. His cheek felt feverish against the cool polished wood before him as tears dripped down his chin. He didn’t know how or why he had been gifted with such amazing friends, but he could never express his gratitude in that moment for them. No matter how long this block lasted… no matter what came from it, he knew that he could handle it… He knew that he could handle anything as long as they were there.

“Yeah.” He managed to croak softly, trying to hide his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


	2. Patton Shouldn't Be Allowed to Watch Toy Story 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orginal Post here: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190336025987/sanders-sides-as-one-of-todays-experience-with-me

“Come on Padre! Come on, before someone gets in front of us!” Roman rushed pulling the smaller man along by the arm.

“Alright, alright, Kiddo; calm down you’re going to make me drop the change.” Patton laughed. He struggled to keep the massive mound of quarters cupped against his chest precariously as they hurried on.

“I still don’t quite comprehend why this is so important.” Logan sighed softly as he walked calmly behind them, with Virgil bringing up the rear.

“Important? Important!” Roman gasped dramatically as they reached the crane machine full of various stuffed animals and characters, turning to the intellectual man. “We are on a quest to liberate these innocent, tortured and imprisoned beings! Doomed to live their entire lives in a crowded cage, their only purpose in life: to entertain the masses!” Roman monologued, gesturing dramatically towards the glass, in which the dark cold gazes seemed to stare back at them almost pleadingly.

“Roman,” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses, obviously preparing to point out the numerous unrealistic and overzealous ways the fanciful oration was unrealistic. “You can’t possibly intend to waste your money on this fraudulent machine. You are aware that the majority of these machines are purposefully engineered to ensure that the hook does not have the sufficient strength to actually obtain the prize. In retrospect, it is most likely designed this way to ensure that you are forced to spend an excess of mon- “ 

Patton clung to the quarters, pressing them against his chest, a few clattering to the floor as he peered up at Logan, cutting him off. His shoulders were raised in his stressed state, gaze wide and watery with the threat of tears. “L-lo… We have to save them…” He practically pleaded.

Logan’s arguments died on his lips. He could never say no to that face. Who could?! Patton was just so… so… Patton!

“You should go for the panda. It’s the easiest one.” Virgil’s voice came. The darkly dressed man had already squeezed between the claw machine and the vending machine next to it.

“Right you are, my dark and stormy friend!” Roman boomed, pulling both Logan’s and Patton’s attention back to the machine as he inserted a few of the quarters that Patton had dropped.

Logan moved closer, a bit relieved that Patton’s tear-filled gaze wasn’t still glued to him, and watched as Roman began to maneuver the claw towards the black and white bear. Logan tensed as he watched the claw move closer and closer to the animal. His gaze darted from the claw to the joystick, to the claw, to the joystick… Roman shifted, his thumb moving towards the little red button atop the black cylinder.

“No! To the left, Roman! To the left!!!!” He snapped loudly, making the three of them jump in surprise and glance his way, wide eyed with shock. The sudden movement had the claw veering to the right as it lowered into the pile of toys. Logan tensed, a bit surprised himself with his sudden outburst.

“Logan.” Patton mumbled in surprise before breaking into a big grin. “I knew you cared! Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll save all the paw-some pals in no time!” He chimed happily, hands moving to his hips.

Logan adjusted his glasses once more, clearing his throat awkwardly as he averted his gaze. “Yes… well…” He mumbled, the enthusiastic men already focusing back on the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


	3. Accept The Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190301070787/prompt-two-guys-sitting-on-a-couch-five-feet
> 
> Prompt: Two guys sitting on a couch, five feet apart because they haven't accepted that they're gay

Roman pressed the tray closed and watched his DVD audition sink into the player before he moved back to the sofa, grinning from ear to ear, obviously excited. He sank down with an undignified plop, his hands moving to smooth back his ruffled hair as he shot a glance towards his friend.

Virgil gave a heavy sigh at the look and rolled his eyes. He really did suffer far too much for his friends. He should have never let Roman talk him into this. Still… Those eyes when he found out Virgil was the only one home. He was so disappointed, so sad. The way he looked at him… Roman could have given Patton a run for his money in a World’s Best Puppy Eyes competition. How could Virgil say no to that?

Virgil shifted a bit, pulling his feet up under him as the video started.

“Are you ready?” A woman’s voice came from behind the camera as Roman shifted almost nervously on his stool, a white canvas behind him to allow the bright lights to radiate around him.

“I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” He offered with his best smile, the look still not reaching his eyes.

“Perfect.” She replied flatly, obviously not caring one way or another. “Just read your lines and if you could, go ahead and undress.”

“Oh… Right.” Roman chuckled softly, obviously becoming a bit bashful as he stood. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and tugged his red and yellow Steven Universe tee over his head, revealing inch by inch of perfectly tanned mocha skin, practically sculpted into ropes of muscles. He paused, unsure of what to do with the shirt before a younger man rushed forward to take it from him and offer a bottle of what appeared to be salad dressing?

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” The woman’s voice chuckled at the sight of Roman bare chested before her. He paused at that, his smile turning genuine, the hand that had been rubbing at his arm in his shyness dropped, chest puffing with pride giving her the perfect shot of his full bareness.

Virgil tensed at the sight, gaze glued to the screen. He knew that Roman had been hitting the gym lately to get ready for this audition, but he hadn’t realized it was to this extent. He was… Well, he was gorgeous! Like one of those men you’d see playing the role of Hercules; not that Virgil would ever tell him that… No, it would go straight to his head.

Still… The purple clad man felt his face heat at the realizations of his thoughts. If women could admire another woman’s nudity without being gay so could he… right? The feeling of the real Roman’s gaze on him had him heating more, becoming more and more aware that there were only about five feet between them.

“Would you stop staring!” Virgil snapped with a huff. “I don’t like being under a microscope!” He hissed. Thankfully, Roman seemed accustomed to the other’s outburst and just gave a small chuckle before focusing back on the screen.

“-like dressing.” TV Roman finished indicating the bottle in his hand. He obviously had been in the middle of asking something when Virgil had spoken.

“Oh, no don’t worry. We’ve replaced the dressing with baby oil.” She explained to him.

“Oh. Alright. Perfect.” Roman nodded in his usual boasted voice. “Shall I start then?”

“Please.” Her reply came.

Virgil watched intently, suddenly pulled into the image on screen. It was obviously a commercial for Kraft salad dressing but try as he might the younger man couldn’t focus on what Roman was saying as the bashful aura that had been surrounding the man seemed to disappear, replaced with the cocky princely grin that always seemed to allow the man to get what ever he wanted from his smaller friend.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably as TV Roman began to pour oil on his chest, speaking in a low sultry voice at the camera. His free hand lifted to rub the faux dressing against his skin, leaving it glistening in the light and making him to appear even more the Greek God Virgil was suddenly picturing him as.

His pants started growing a bit too tight and he frowned, unable to convince himself that he was nothing but a straight man simply appreciating his friend’s work. No… Not with… /That/ reaction. Panic began to rise in his throat and he shot a quick glance at the other man, still only a few feet from him. 

Roman seemed to be beaming in anticipation, his gaze having wandered back to the stormy individual across from him; obviously waiting for his feedback. Christ, he was like a big yellow lab, begging for scraps.

Once again, the image of Roman begging had Virgil shifting uncomfortably. He needed to get out of there. He was not prepared for this! Was not prepared to have to question his very identity. This was not okay! He could feel his anxiety rising as he met Roman’s gaze. To his friend’s credit, Roman seemed to sense something was off and his smile faded as he did so.

“You alright, stormcloud?” He asked softly. It was a fair question, judging by the way Virgil was curling in on himself and the quick shallow rise and fall of his chest. Still, Virgil did the only thing he knew how to do: He lashed out.

“Of course, I am! Maybe I just rather not sit in the dark watching a video of you rubbing oil all over yourself!” He hissed pushing to his feet quickly and turning away to hide the cause of his pants being so tight.

“Well, excuse me Count Dramacula! Its not my fault you don’t understand art!” Roman scoffed in return, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

“I get art! This isn’t art this is just plain gay!” Virgil snapped back as he left, slamming the door behind him as he left leaving Roman to stare after him in consideration.

Slowly his attention went back to the television where the TV Roman was given a towel and began cleaning up. He considered the image before him for a long moment before he tilted his head.

“Hm… I suppose it is fairly gay.” He mumbled to himself before breaking out into a big grin. He pushed to his feet to eject the disk. “Perfectly so.” He hummed pleasantly, packing it away and heading back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


	4. Write Your Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190285805922/write-in-your-style
> 
> Izzyfandoms.tumblr.com created a Write in Your Style prompt and I could not resist despite not really getting into the ship.
> 
> Prompt: Intrulogical - Kissing In The Rain

Warning: Mentions of blood and milk!

Logan blinked slowly, his eyes feeling heavy from something akin to sleep as he sat up slowly. The sensation was odd considering the logical side had no real need for sleep, not really. The closest the sides came to sleep was a sort of auto-pilot that occurred when Thomas slumbered. Though even then Logan and Roman were the only two sides that remained completely coherent, tasked with shifting though the long-term and short-term memories to be stored in the vaults of the ‘Thomas-verse’ (a name Roman had, admittedly, decided upon).

So, why did he feel as if he had just awoken; and where was he?

He took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes as pushed to his feet, the seemingly never-ending expanse of whiteness dwarfing his senses. He felt… nothing? It was not hot or cold wherever he was, not dry or humid, even the floor beneath his feet seemed somehow… nonexistent. He was simply… nowhere. Though that couldn’t possibly be right, logically speaking and yet… it certainly felt that way.

A sudden soft sound caught his attention. He tensed, straining to here it again; needing to make sure he had not imagined it. No! He had been right! A sniffle, the sound of movement, fabric brushing against fabric! Logan turned on his heel, cold calculating gaze searching for the source.

“Is someone there?” He called, the loudness of his voice in the silence of the ‘place’ making him start a bit. He waited a moment, the echo reverberating into nothingness. Another moment, hoping for something… anything to break the monotony.

“L-Logan?” A familiar voice stuttered unsure and obviously terrified.

“Virgil!” Logan called in recognition, the purple clad side suddenly appearing before him, as if summoned.

He looked terrified, trails marring his cheeks where the tears had fallen, as his own anxious gaze landed on his friend in return. The distance between them seemed both vast and miniscule as Logan reached for him.

“Virgil, are you hurt? Do you know where we are?” He rushed, trying to take a step towards the smaller side but finding that he had not moved from his spot.

Virgil seemed to open his mouth to speak, before he suddenly staggered back a few steps, a black inky substance appearing to soak though his clothing. It almost seemed as if it were some form of rain that Logan couldn’t see; the fat black droplets striking the anxious side eating away at him until he no longer existed.

Logan watched on in horror, attempting to run to his companion’s aid and yet going nowhere. The inky black liquid faded away slowly, leaving no indication that it had ever been there in the first place….

Slowly… Logan slowed to a stop, chest heaving, tears threatening to fall. There had to be an explanation. There was always an explanation. He just had to find it. He was Logic! The Logic! He was the side that fought away Thomas’ fears! He was the side to calm his anxiety! The one that boost his morality! The one that taught him to make a living being creative! He was one of the most powerful beings in the Thomas-verse! He could figure this out!

He took a moment to breath deeply. He needed to calm himself. He prided himself on his emotional control and now was not the time to let it slip. Another deep breath. He closed his eyes, sinking down into a sitting position.

“What do you know?” He mumbled under his breath, the words seeming far less loud than they had before, though they were spoken at the same volume. His brows furrowed. Was that a figment of his imagination or was it truly the case?

“You are in a place that is unfamiliar.” He stated, his head tilting slightly. “Falsehood.” He countered against his own words. “I feel as if I’ve been here before… As if I know this pla-“ He gave a yelp as he felt the floor fall out beneath him. His eyes shot open. The whiteness was gone, replaced by walls of stone that seemed to be crumbling as he found himself plummeting downwards into an abyss. His heart began to race as the wind seemed to rush past him at a breakneck pace.

Another deep breath. That was it! He knew where he was! That was why it felt so familiar!

He had only ever been here once. That’s all it had taken for him to know he didn’t belong. It was far too dangerous for him here. He didn’t belong here. No… very few of them did.

The ground finally came into view, Logan slamming against the uneven stone with a grunt. He allowed himself a moment to catch the breath that was knocked out of him before he stood, dusting off his clothes with a sigh.

“Well, that certainly wasn’t necessary.” He grumbled taking in the state of his trousers with a disapproving scowl.

“Wasn’t it though?” Virgil’s voice came.

Logan turned, catching sight of the dimly lit face of Anxiety, peering at him over a large boulder in the corner. His gaze narrowed as he eyed his friend suspiciously. “Virgil.” He greeted, his tone even and cold.

“Have you come to rescue me Logan?” The smaller side hissed, glaring at the man. “You’re too late! I don’t want your help! I’ve been down here for so long! How could you have left me here?! I trusted you!” He cried, his body suddenly angling in a grotesque fashion, the sound of bones popping out of their socket filling the air. Logan watched calmly, as legs seemed to sprout from the man’s back, flesh ripping, blood splattering across stone. His friend seemed to turn into an eight-legged beast with the torso of a giant spider, still dripping red liquid beneath it, and the face of his friend. “I trusted you!” He screeched as he lunged forward.

“Falsehood.” Logan stated calmly, his gaze never leaving Virgil’s. The monster seemed taken aback by the response, unsure for just a moment before it managed to recover.

“I did! You abandoned me! Just like you did the others! You were supposed to protect us!” Virgil cried. “Now look at me! Look at me!” He wailed.

Logan pinned him with a bemused expression. “I see you.” He stated simply, though his tone suggested he meant a bit more than what he was letting on. Still, the monster continued.

“I killed them Logan! Roman… Patton… I did it! I killed them and you let me!” He cried, tears beginning to fall from his monstrous eyes, which suddenly seemed to be multiplying. The walls began to weep around them, the stench of sulfur filling the air. Logan’s gaze finally broke from the other’s as he glanced down at his feet.

The liquid from the walls seemed to be some form of acid. The green bubbling substance was eating away at the soles of his nonslip shoes and threatened to burn him once it broke through the rubber insoles. His disapproving frown deepened at the sight; this was beginning to get out of hand.

“Have you ever considered…” He began, as if contemplating a very interesting thought, peering back up at the beast that now towered over him, saliva dripping from his suddenly fanged mouth. “What it would be like if it rained Lye?” He asked with an arched brow. “It rains water; why could it not rain something akin to Lye… or even perhaps milk? What if there were a giant cow in the sky practically…” He had to pause to compose himself, in order to use his ‘restricted’ vocabulary, not particularly fond of it. “pissing milk on us.” Virgil paused, blinking at him in shock. 

Logan couldn’t help but give a pleased smile with himself as he felt one drop… two… land in his hair and on this shoulder… Then another, and another and fairly soon milk was pouring down on the two of them, neutralizing the acid at his feet.

“No!” Virgil cried out, stomping angrily with each individual leg. “No! No! No! You can’t win! You can’t! I won’t allow it!” He continued, throwing a proper tantrum.

Logan sighed softly as he removed his glasses and tucked them into his pocket so that the were somewhat protected from the downpour of milk-rain.

“Remus, I think it is best if we end this dream.” Logan suggested as he peered back up at the beast evenly; knowing that it was best not to call it a ‘nightmare’ in the presence of the other man. “Thomas has a big day tomorrow, we should let him rest.” He explained.

Slowly, the beast began to shrink, his sobs increasing as he did so until Logan stood face to face with the dark part of Creativity. Remus wiped away tears from his cheeks before they could mix with the white liquid dampening his messy locks and running down his face.

“Its not fair!” He snapped brokenly. “I deserve some fun too, you know! Roman’s not the only talented one!”

“I know.” Logan replied softly, his tone tender as if he truly meant it; causing Remus’ gaze to shoot up in surprise.

“Y-you do?” He mumbled softly, running his sleeve across his nose, without a second thought as to how rude/disgusting it could be seen as.

“Of course.” Logan offered with a small smile. “It takes a lot of talent to create a dream like this.” Logan reassured as he moved closer.

“It really does.” Remus nodded, pushing to his feet from where he had been leaning against the very same boulder the not-Virgil had climbed over. “But…” He paused as if unsure of the other side, pulling away from him slightly as if he were fearful of him. “You think that its horrible just like everyone else.” He accused with a glare.

“I suppose… In a way, yes.” Logan admitted honestly, his gaze wandering a bit as if to take in the walls around them, still sizzling from were the milk struck the acid. Logan was lucky his belief his science was so strong, otherwise the neutralization of the chemicals would have never worked. “But that is the beauty of it isn’t it?” He asked.

“Beauty?” Remus scoffed in confusion.

“Yes. If we look at things logically; good and evil are a construct. Nature isn’t evil when a hurricane levels an entire city… or a lion preys on an elk… But Man holds itself above it all because of the concept of good and evil. Maybe its real maybe its not… but the truth is… We wouldn’t recognize one without the other. If there was nothing in the world we considered ‘bad’ or ‘evil’ then we would never recognize the ‘good’ and vice versa.” He explained.

“So…” Remus’ brows furrowed in concentration. “You’re saying bad is… good?” He asked, making Logan chuckle a bit.

“I suppose in its simplest form… Yes.” He acknowledged. “Though you will have to return Roman when Thomas wakes up.” He reminded before pausing. “Though I do have to inquire… Why did you pull /me/ in? Logic plays no part in dreams.”

Remus seemed to be relaxing in the presence of the other man, the reassurance seeming to ease his anxiety; but at the question he tensed. “Well I…. It’s none of your business! Secrets, secrets are lots of fun; secrets, secrets one and done!” He sang excitedly, though the glee didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes.

“You must have known I would figure it out.” Logan offered, though more to himself. “So why me? Did you want to be found out? Want to be stopped?” He mumbled, running over everything that had been said by monster-Virgil.

“I’ve been down here for so long! How could you have left me here?! I trusted you!”

“You abandoned me! Just like you did the others! You were supposed to protect us!… Now look at me! Look at me!”

His heart sank. Did Remus truly feel this way? Did you look up to Logan like that? Did he see himself as abandoned; as a monster?

Logan studied the other man’s expression, searching for answers. He had never been very good at reading or handling emotions but… It was all there… The fear the pain… He had let Remus down… And the darker side knew Logan could see it.

“I…” He mumbled softly, wiping his nose again with another sniffle. “I just wanted your attention.” He whispered, averting his gaze for the first time. “You are always so… cool and smart… and you never straight out reject me…” He sighed. “I just… wanted you.” He huffed.

Logan couldn’t help but reach out a hand, offering a reassuring smile. “Well… you’ve got me.” He offered, earning a side glance before Remus accepted the touch. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize your needs before. I promise I will make more of an effort for you, Remus.” He reassured, lifting the other man’s hand to his lips and brushing a soft kiss against it.

The small act was enough to make the other man’s breath hitch, the leaking walls and rain suddenly disappearing in a wash of white as his focus broke; leaving them both standing in the middle of Thomas’ mind place looking rather disheveled and dripping milk onto the carpet.

“There you are you fiend!” Roman’s voice cried out at their appearance.

“Logan? Why are you dripping? And is that-“ Patton’s voice sounded at the same moment.

“Whoa, Patton! I don’t think that’s a good question to ask at the moment.” Virgil interrupted as Logan straightened with a sigh… This would take awhile to explain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


	5. Sun and Moon Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by elicedraws' Sun and Moon Destiel!
> 
> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189968031852/sun-and-moon-prinxiety

He went by many names; Elio, Aditya, Apollo, Cyrus, Arun, Phoebus, Sol and the classic Ra; but the Sun’s favorite name was Roman. Roman, plain and simple. It had a nice ring to it; proper, almost like the royalty he was. He was a simple enough being. He spent his days painting the skies with his bright and beautiful smile; warming the creatures of the planet below with his love and affection. He watched over them, protected them, cared for them; and in return they worshiped him. It was a rewarding existence. He was envied by all, for his power and beauty.

Still, he found himself… lacking. He shone upon the clouds and the birds, the trees and the rivers. He shared himself with the world and yet… there was no one to share themselves with him. He was alone; doomed to care for the world on his own. Or so he thought.

He went by many names; Eupheme, Callisto, Ramachandra, Ilkay, Atlas, Rakesh, Chons and the classic Selene; but the Moon’s favorite name was Virgil. Virgil, simplistic and modest just as he was. It wasn’t much but neither was he when compared to someone like the sun who gave light to his world of shadows and darkness. Virgil watched him, day after day as they passed one another. The Sun probably didn’t even know Virgil existed. How could you see the shadows when you shone so bright yourself? But every day Virgil would grow closer and closer hoping one day that they would meet… That he would finally know the name of such a beautiful and perfect being, despite being terrified of the effect it would have on himself… Would he be burned? Would he care? Could he really survive an existence not knowing the stunning creature?

The first meeting was brief. Seven Minutes and Thirty-one seconds to be exact (not that Virgil counted). He had finally managed enough courage to step in front of the beautiful being and speak.

“Hello.” He mumbled unsure, causing the Sun to look upon him for the first time, eyes wide in surprise at something being so close to him without his knowledge. His gaze reflecting the swirls of the galaxies beyond their own.

“H-hello.” The Sun managed in response.

“What is your name?” Virgil asked, the stars shinning in the reflection of his pupils, despite the way Roman’s light bounced off of them.

“I call myself Roman.” He explained.

“Roman.” Virgil mumbled, testing the name on his tongue and smiling, the soft blues and blacks of the expression forcing Roman’s breath to hitch. “I am Virgil.” He introduced.

“Virgil.” Roman repeated, unsure of what to say or do in response. He was stunning, a breathtaking sight, which nothing could compare to.

“I am indebted to you, Roman.” Virgil explained. “Because of you I shine for those beneath us and guide them through the darkness. You are the reason I exist to them.” He offered. Roman found himself silenced, not knowing what to say in response.

“I… did not know you.” He admitted. “But for something that holds such beauty and peace not to be known is a travesty I wish to mend.” He boasted, chest rising in determination.

Virgil offered no response to the words, for he had already stayed to long and could feel the tug of the shadows that were his rightful place. Still, he reached out a hand for the light, for Roman, his Sun… And Roman accepted. The touch burned; but not in the sense Roman had expected, no… It was a comfortable lasting burn that would forever remain in his heart. Their fingers intertwined briefly; a first touch, the caress of fire against stone, warmth and cold merging just for an instance before the other was pulled away.

“Don’t every change. Stay just as you are and always shine for me. I will make sure we meet again” Roman urged as Virgil disappeared into his shadow and Virgil knew in that moment that he would never understand that he only ever reflected Roman’s light… Without him… he could not shine. The promise he made, however, echoed through the universe, reminding the Moon of the Sun’s determination; the way he seemed to glance over his shoulder as if watching for signs of the dark and beautiful being… The way he seemed to stretch the days in summer as if he was stretching his grasp to try and reach for the night… The way he seemed to appreciate the shadows he casted across the lands.

It wasn’t much but it was all that Roman could do to call out to the creature… making the next eighteen months just a little bit more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes: This came to me last night, inspired by @elicedraws sun and moon destiel Au and a quote by Ranata Susuki. The reason their meeting only lasts seven minutes and thirty one seconds is because that is how long the totality of a solar eclipse lasts and the eighteen months refers to the fact that there is a solar eclipse every eighteen months though not in the same place.
> 
> As always prompts are open!


	6. Erato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189904640867/erato
> 
> Roman/Virgil

Roman checked his watch as he sank down onto his usual bench, just inside the gates of the public park about a block from his office building. He was exhausted; which was usual for this time of day. Working a job that you didn’t care for much would do that to you. He shouldn’t complain though; Logan had pulled a lot of stings to get him his position. Granted, he was just a call center representative for an insurance company that made far too much money to be paying their associates so little, but a job was a job and his acting career hadn’t taken off yet. Still, with a face like his he shouldn’t be hiding from the world! He should be out entertaining the masses! He should be flashing those pearly whites at every camera in the world, making men, women, and nonbinaries swoon with his boyish features! Instead… he was stuck behind the dull gray walls of his cubical, headset ruining his perfectly molded mane. Still, at least there was always one sure fire way to life his spirits and it began in three…. Two… One…

Right on cue, just across the small pond in front of the larger man his Erato appeared. Dressed in a dark purple and black fleece jumpsuit, hair dipping low over his eyes, the man of Roman’s affections, jogged casually onwards across the concrete path that wound through the park, white cord of his headphones bouncing in time with his steps. Every day, at this exact time, Erato would appear to brighten Roman’s day with his beautiful elegant presence; and every day, just like today, the stress of the morning would wash away at the mere sight of him.

He had never spoken to the man of course; had never approached to discover who he truly was. No, an angel such as that would no doubt be offended by such a lowly being approaching such a celestial being. Roman could not bare the thought of causing such a beautiful creature such undue stress. For now, he would simply have to content himself in worshiping the man from afar.

One day, perhaps, he would grow enough renown to be worth such a being’s attention… perhaps even his affections, but not today. Today he would be an artist at his feet; a beggar admiring a god. He would remain where he was, watching and waiting breathlessly for the day he would discover the man’s true being… The name of the one he called Erato: The beloved; daughter of Zeus; goddess of music and song; muse of poetry and love.

Roman couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips at the thought, before the man disappeared once more into the trees that the path led him to and he couldn’t help but whisper as he turned to leave, hand dipping low in his pockets.

“Tell me thy name… Then, pain and fear forgotten, I straightway will arise and follow thee…”


	7. Sanders' Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Obligatory Christmas Fluff with the whole gang!
> 
> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189895684067/sanders-wonderland

Not sure if this is any good… Didn’t really bother proof reading it. Had a rough day and felt like some sanders sides fluff would be a good pick me up… So, here is some; I hope you enjoy it.

Patton pulled the blankets tighter around his small form as he tried to soak in more warmth; the large quilt, his only shield from the crisp cold air of the room. He couldn’t remember the last time it had gotten this cold. In fact, it was far colder than it should have been. Logan was always so adamant about keeping the thermostat set to 68℉. No hotter, no colder.

‘Taking into consideration that there may be a few varying degrees when it comes to preference, sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit is the perfect setting for the four of us. A compromise between Roman’s need for a cooler environment and Patton’s need for warmth.’ Logan liked to remind them.

So why then, was Patton’s teeth chattering? Something was off…

The man in question curled tighter around himself as he felt a cool breeze brush against his exposed neck, giving a small mumble of soft protest before cracking his eyes open. Dim light shone through the window behind him, illuminating his alarm clock with read 5:28 AM. It was far too early for any of his flat mates to be awake. Even Logan, the man who had a schedule to make his schedules didn’t begin his days this early.

For a moment, Patton considered going back to sleep, when another small cold caress on the back of his neck forced another shiver out of him. He shifted, turning over onto his back to glance at the source.

The small window just above his writing desk stood ajar, a few papers he had been grading the night before littered across the room from where the wind had knocked them from their pile. He had cracked the window at some point during his work to allow a bit of fresh air into the room and must have forgotten to close it. He blinked sleepily before reaching for his glasses and sliding them on with a yawn. It took a moment before his tired brain eventually caught up to what he was seeing.

The corners of the polished glass that filled the small frame of his window, were fogged by the difference in temperature of the room and the world on the other side; which made it a bit difficult to see at first. As Patton pushed to his feet, however, still clinging to his blankets, he could help but grin at the sight before him. On the other side of the glass, large clumps of soft white flakes drifted slowly towards the rolling mounds of powder that covered the ground. The yellows and oranges of the fallen leaves that had been there just yesterday were now a mix of bright whites and grays. It was early enough that no one had had a chance to trend through the thick coating and ruin the beauty of it all. Excitement suddenly filled the man’s heart. It was snowing!

He rushed to the window, slamming it shut a bit too harshly before tossing his blankets to the side, his blood pumping fast enough now that the cold was all but forgotten. He would have to clean up his mess later, but for now he dug into his dresser and began to change, pulling on layer after layer of clothing. By the time he got to his shoes, he was already hopping down the hallway to knock on Roman’s door.

“RoRo!” He called excitedly as he finally managed to pull his left shoe all the way on. “Ro! Get up! Get up!” He urged loudly before pressing an ear to the door as he bounced on his heels. He made out a grumbling sound and a bit of shuffling before the door was pulled open to reveal the large form of a half sleeping Roman; facial mask and slippers and all.

“Pat… Its five AM… It takes time to look this good.” He mumbled, the words not having as much effect when his face was painted charcoal black. “I promise whatever it is, I’ll get to it later. Scout’s honor.” He offered, raising a hand to give a small exhausted salute.

“No, Roman…” Patton practically giggled, already taking the larger man’s arm and dragging him towards the bathroom. “Come on, we have to get you dressed.” He urged excitedly as Roman was forced to stumble after him.

They had barely made it half way down the hall when Virgil’s door opened just enough for the dark-haired man to poke his head out. Though that didn’t stop the smallest of the group from scooping him up as well and dragging him along in his black and purple pajamas.

“Whoa… I’m coming. No need to push.” He managed in his gravely, sleep filled voice. As soon as Patton managed to get the two men squeezed into their tiny bathroom and brushing their teeth he was off again.

Logan’s room sat separate from the other three, positioned next to the Kitchen, and the smallest of them all. Though the house technically belonged to him, Logan had insisted on taking the room next to the kitchen due to his early hours and strict schedules. He insisted that he simply didn’t want to bother anyone with his routines.

Patton rapped lightly on the door as he rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly, hands clasped behind his back as he waited, to avoid knocking again in his anticipation. Soon enough, however, the door was pulled to and there stood the tall thin man, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and loose-fitting shirt with an outrageously large selfie of Roman grinning broadly at the camera, practically draped across Logan who was dressed in his graduation regalia and not looking amused in the least (It was a gift from the other man and surprisingly comfortable). He took a moment to gain his baring, peering down at Patton as he adjusted his glasses before rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.

“Patton? Is everything alright? You are awake rather early.” Logan pointed out simply, making Patton’s grin only grow.

“I’m fine!” He chirped in excitement. “Would you mind getting dressed, though, Lo? I have something I want to ‘snow’ you.” He snickered, though the pun went right over the other man’s head in his half-conscious state.

“Of course, Patton.” He offered. “I will be out momentarily.” He reassured before disappearing back into his room to dress.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Patton raced from one room to the next making sure that Roman and Virgil both were dressed in enough layers to be considered appropriate for this kind of weather. The two men were far too tired to really protest, or argue, as they were forced into this sweater or that. Eventually, they found themselves in the entry way, Logan having joined them only moments before, practically leaning on one another for support as they tried to stay awake.

“We are all here, Patton. What is this about?” Logan asked calmly, as he watched the man bounce about with his excitement.

“Its SNOWING!” He squealed as he threw the door open wide, letting in the cold crisp morning air. Before anyone could respond, however, he was halfway across the yard, shoes crunching into the frozen ground as he scurried about, already starting to build the base of a snow man.

Virgil cracked an eye open from where he leaned against a haphazardly put together Roman and gave a small unamused grunt. The shift in his weight causing Roman’s snoring to grow louder, earning him a perfectly aimed elbow to the ribs.

Roman jerked up at the pain, hand going to his side. If his expression was anything to go by, the over dramatic man would no doubt begin to whine in 3… 2… He caught sight of the snow and paused before giving a gasp of excitement of his own. The man hardly hesitated to follow his tiny friend into the winter wonderland before him, rushing to assist in the artistic vision of his own snowman.

For a moment, Logan and Virgil sat in sleepy silence as they watched their two friends discuss what the snowman should look like, both obviously having conflicting opinions though Patton never really ‘argued’. Finally, Logan moved forward, Virgil still at his side, to stand on the steps of their small porch, closing the door behind them to keep out the cold. Neither he nor Virgil were ones for such energetic games but watching the other two, currently abandoning their snowman for a snowball fight, was worth standing in the cold damp-

Logan’s had whipped back as snow splattered across his face, knocking his glasses a bit loose. His shoulders hunched in surprise, as he glared towards the two possible sources of the projectile; his frames sitting on the tip of his nose at a slight tilt.

Both Patton and Roman stood, wide-eyed and tense at the realization of what just happened. Patton’s hand slowly rising to subtly point the blame at the larger man next to him. The whole world seemed silent and still as if it held its breath in anticipation of Logan’s expected outburst.

The sound of a snort echoed across the lawn suddenly, followed by a resounding hiss. Logan’s brows furrowed in confusion; a look both Roman and Patton seemed to share before everyone’s gaze was on Virgil.

The dark-haired man’s hand covered his mouth as he doubled over, trying to hide the way his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Another resounding snort before his laughter broke through, filling the world with a light, gravely sound that the three of them had never heard before.

They stared at him in shock before the infectious sound spread to Patton… Then slowly to Roman… Even Logan wore a small soft smile as he watched Virgil laugh so unabashed for the first time. Sure, the scenery around them was beautiful but nothing was as gorgeous as he was in that moment. Nothing could compare to seeing someone, usually so full of pain and anxiety, so filled with pure joy.

Logan’s affectionate gaze shined with amusement as he pulled it away, glancing up briefly before turning to give the doorframe a small kick. If his calculations were correct then-

Virgil’s laughter turned into a muffled curse as a large pile of snow slid off the small incline above their door and covered him in the white powder that was quickly dampening his clothes; making him look like a sullen wet cat.

Roman’s laughter doubled, causing him to fall forward, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, the others all unable to keep from joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


	8. Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post: https://gender-snatched.tumblr.com/post/190390813933/remy-i-think-my-therapist-has-a-crush-on
> 
> Original post here: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190398490307/the-patient-the-doctor-ordered

Dr. Emile Picani sat at his desk humming the Steven Universe theme softly to himself as he finished his paperwork. His next client was already a few minutes late, though that wasn’t out of the ordinary. No, Remy would show up when he was ready and not a moment before. 

Emile didn’t mind in the least. Each of his patients were unique in their own right and Remy was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Besides, his tardiness allowed for a bit of extra time to get his filing done. Not to mention the more work he managed to accomplish, the mor-

BAM!

The doctor jumped as the door flew open, smacking against the wall, causing the pictures rattling from the force of the polished wood hitting the door stop. The patient in question strode into the room, dark sunglasses pulled to the tip of his nose so he could peer over them, Starbucks’ coffee lifted so that he could sip from its straw, and every inch of him demanding the attention Picani was more than willing to give. 

“Guuurrrlll, You are never going to believe the day I’ve had!” he huffed, moving into the room and collapsing haphazardly into the chair in front of his desk. 

Emile took a moment to try and calm his furiously beating heart. “Cheese and Crackers, Remy. Must you always scare me like that?” he breathed. He was well aware that the tightness in his chest was only partially due to the scare and largely due to the attractive form of the man currently draped over the arms of his client chair. 

“Hold the f-up, Doll… With a face like this,” he pointedly glanced over the rim of his dark lenses, “a dramatic entrance is a must. The world needs to know, darling,” he drawled. “Now, don’t interrupt. I was about to tell you about my day.” he reminded with a quick wink that sent Emile’s temperature rising. 

“Of course.” He offered pleasantly. He closed the file he had been working on and leaning against the mahogany desk and listened intently.

Remy recounted his day, which all-in-all didn’t seem too bad, despite the broken nail and ruined ‘work of art’ that was his hair. The man always had a flair for the dramatic, but Emile found it quite endearing; which was probably why the small soft crooked smile that now appeared on his lips was ever present when Remy recounted his troubles. 

In all actuality, he was fairly certain that Remy didn’t really need to see him once a week. He wasn’t exactly sure why he continued to set up the appointments, but the overdramatic man consistently did. His troubles were usually fairly small. It seemed that he simply wanted someone to listen to him vent or complain, not that Emile minded. He could listen to the man talk for hours and ask for an encore. 

“So, I was like: Get in Bitch we’re going napping! And she was like ‘I have to study’,” Remy continued, tossing up his hands as if it was the most insulting thing he had ever heard, “Study! As if that was more important than some genuine quality self care! I swear girls today just don’t get it.” he scoffed, rolling his eyes before he took another long draw of his coffee. 

The words seemed to sink in far more slowly than Emile would have liked. It was obvious he was distracted as he watched the way Remy’s mouth moved with every syllable. Silence fell between them briefly before amusement began to shine in his patient’s eyes. 

“Take a picture, Doll… It will last longer,” he teased lightly before shifting to sit up. He leaned forward to glance down at the notepad Dr. Picani usually spent his time writing on, noticing the empty lines. 

Emile tensed at the realization that he had been staring and flushed, not even bothering to try and stop his patient from taking his pad. “Oh, s-sorry… I guess I got a bit distracted,” he mumbled, “you are right though. Self care is important.” 

“Gurl, don’t I know it.” Remy sang, his usual sassy self as his pen moved cross the paper.

“Has anything else happened today that you would like to discuss?” the doctor asked, trying to move the conversation along (and pick up the pieces of his shattered dignity.)

“I think my therapist has a crush on me.” 

So much for picking up the pieces. If Remy bothered to glance up from whatever he was writing on the page he would most certainly see the deer-in-the-headlight look Dr. Picani was giving him. 

“A-and H-how does that make you feel?” He stuttered almost automatically. The question was ingrained in him… He was a therapist after all. 

“Pretty good actually.” Remy shrugged as if it was nothing to be concerned about. 

Emile was stunned into silence. His thoughts came to a screeching halt, nothing but the Window’s error sound echoing against the confines of his mind. His heart felt as if it were about to rip from his chest with the force of its pounding. 

Remy pushed to his feet, shooting the doctor a playful wink over his glasses before tossing the notepad on his desk. It was all Emile could do just to glance at it. 

The words were written in elegant flowery handwriting, easily legible:  
‘Don Camillos.  
4352 S. Stemmons  
Thomasville, FL  
7PM reservation for 2’

“Don’t be late, Doll.” Remy called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, leaving it open behind him as he disappeared down the hall. 

Emile’s mind was slow to catch up on what had just occurred. The joyously loud squealing cry that followed echoed through the halls and sent his concerned staff hurrying to his aid to make sure he was alright.

He couldn’t have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Gilby-the-grad-student.tumblr.com for all the help!
> 
> As always requests, prompts, and general inbox is open!


	9. Creative Block Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself locked away and can not seem to push Thomas out of this block.  
> With the help of his friends can he managed to stay sane? Or perhaps his solution will come from a most unlikely source?

Four day, sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes and counting. All things considered it was not the longest amount of time Roman had been stuck there and it certainly wasn’t the worst. Not when he had such wonderful friends. Still, the seclusion was taking its toll and he was fairly certain that they could feel it as well.

At first, the other three sat with him as a group. They would chat on about this or that, make jokes, laugh and carry on as if nothing was wrong. Then they would leave. They claimed it would only be briefly but each time Roman was left along he felt as if time had stopped; as if he were forced into a parallel universe where nothing made sense and his friends would never return! He could feel the cold lonely fingers of dementia creeping up his spine.

Then… They would return and they would continue on as if nothing were amiss.

Eventually, with Creativity out of commission, the other sides’ duties began to demand more and more of their time. Roman half expected them to forget about him. He wouldn’t blame them of course. Yet, instead of leaving him again, Logan set up a rotating schedule so that someone would be present at all time. The relief and joy Roman felt at the knowledge of his friends’ caring attentive thoughtfulness brought him to tears.

Patton volunteered to be the first watch. The sweet sugary man certainly brought enough sunshine and dad jokes with him to have Roman cracking a smile despite his un-princely state. The would try and play Uno and Go-fish though Roman couldn’t see the card, forcing Patton to call out the cards in his hands to him (which ultimately made for a strange game indeed); or Patton bring up stories Roman had told him once or twice, or the memories of the things Thomas created. It was an obvious attempt to both comfort and inspire the Creative Side, though it never seemed to quite manage it.

The first time Patton left to collect Logan, Roman panicked. The walls seem to close in on him once more and the pressure in his chest seemed to increase until it couldn’t move to breathe (not that he needed to).

Somehow, when the Logical side arrived, he seemed to simply know Roman’s emotional state without a word being spoken. Logan took his time in calming the man. He talked in a low even voice, instructing Roman to focus on his breathing (a technique Roman had witness him using on Virgil countless times). At first, the Prince seemed to resist but as he slowly came down from his panicked state, he managed a small murmur of thanks to the other side.

Afterwards Logan had sat with him, discussing the designs for a small clock that sat just outside the door and would inform Roman of the time or count down for him. Logan reassured the man that it would assist in calming them if there was a need for the sides to leave him for any amount of time. Roman could never thank the man enough.

Virgil visited him next. The anxious side seemed to be having almost as much trouble as Roman. Virgil reassured Roman that everyone was doing their best, but his voice was unusually distorted. The darker side seemed to be at war with his own demons, trying to keep himself together in Roman’s absence.

At first, they would talk here and there about music or movies but as Virgil’s voice worsened, he became more and more silent. Eventually he stopped speaking all together and they would just sit, each with their back against the door, listening to his newest play list.

The first two days went on like this without a hiccup. Roman could time his three friend’s rotation almost to the second. Until…

“Wall-E what time is it?” he called to the little clock outside his door.

“The time is two twenty-seven A.M.” it called back making him frown. Virgil was almost half an hour late. That did not bode well.

“Getting tired of talking to dear old Dad already, Kiddo?” Patton’s voice teased lightly.

“Its not that Padre.” Roman sighed, checking his frayed and stained reflection in the mirror. He would give almost anything just to have the power to summon some new clothes or a shower.

“You’re worried about Virgil.” Patton supplied for him, his frown obvious in his voice. “He /has/ been taking it pretty hard. You’re usually right by his side to calm him whenever everything becomes too much for him. Without his rainbow night in sparkling armor he’s been a little lost.” he admitted. “But don’t worry Kiddo! I’m sure everything is going to be fine! Me and Lo are going to take real good care of you both!”

Despite Moralities reassurance a sense of dread began to settle over them all. They could feel Thomas’ anxiety growing; and with Virgil’s absence it meant that the darker side was worried about his control slipping. Everyone was walking on eggshells.

The days continued on, Logan and Patton taking turns to keep Roman company. He was almost certain that they didn’t bother disturbing Virgil. When Anxiety got this bad it was best to leave him be and allow him to focus on his coping mechanisms. Roman owed them all so much for everything he was putting them through.

Unfortunately, during one of Logan’s sessions with Creativity he was pulled away. Tax season was coming up and Thomas was determined to do it on his own this year; which meant overtime for their Logical side.

“Wall-E, how long has it been since I set the timer?” Roman called.

“Ten minutes and fourteen seconds.” the robotic voice came.

That was it? Just ten minutes?! He wasn’t sure how long he could take this. Maybe if he could get ahold of Morality somehow? Then again, he knew the man was working hard in his absence as well. Thomas’ dream were usually Roman’s and Logan’s responsibility. They would shift through all of Thomas’ memories for the day and while Roman processed them through his creativity, Logan would file them away for Morality. Patton however, was doing his best to pick up the slack now that the Creative side was locked away. The poor guy was no doubt exhausted.

“Wall-E, what time is it?” Roman called again.

“Half past a dolphin’s butthole and a quarter ‘til its snout.” the robotic voice replied making Roman pause in surprise. It took a moment before the words truly sank in and Roman gave a heavy sigh.

“Remus.” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. This was the last thing he needed. “What are you doing here?”

Without warning the door burst open and the other half of Thomas’ creativity strode into the room, a large grin splitting his face.

“I can’t just visit my favorite brother?” he asked. Roman wasn’t quite sure how to answer the very green man. His gaze was glued to the door, his mind trying to figure out how the other had managed to get it open. “You look wonderful!” he chirped, bouncing on his heels excitedly “And you smell like my dirty socks! Grunge really does suit you!”

“Remus how did you…” Roman began, trailing off in his confusion as he pointed towards the door.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the polished wood and shrugged before hurrying over to Roman’s vanity and sitting down to bush his grim covered locks.

“Deceit told me you were stuck in here… Though it took me a few days to get it out of him; the sly snake.” Remus giggled. “He really can be a handful.” The words were spoken almost affectionately.

Roman still didn’t respond, or even complain about the clumps of grim Remus was getting in the bristles of his favorite brush. Instead he rushed to the door and stepped out, paused, stepped back in. This had to be some sort of trick.

“Oooo! Lipstick!” Remus applauded excitedly before biting down on the red cylinder.

“Remus, how did you get in here?” Roman demanded finally. The other glanced up at the tone and rolled his eyes before standing, still chewing on the crimson substance.

“Despite the fact that you try to deny it, Roman. I /am/ Thomas creativity as well.” he pointed out. “I was locked in my room for two days before I managed to get out. Best sleep I’ve had in ages!” he grinned, red staining his teeth. “I was enjoying my time alone so much I was sad to see it go. I figured you would be to.” Remus shrugged before moving to start digging in Roman’s dresser, absently tossing the clothes (that hadn’t been in there a moment ago) onto the floor. “But I could feel Anxiety starting to lose control and das no good for anyone.” he shrugged absently. “So, here I am, saving the day.”

“But how?!” Roman demanded again, earning another giggle from behind that horrid 

“Oh, I just gave Thomas the most wonderful urge to paint two dogs going at it on the empire state building.” he mustache.grinned triumphantly. “And Logic actually allowed it to go through. You should see it, it was a masterpiece!” he bounced on his toes, applauding once more.

“Later brother… I promise.” Roman reassured, his own grin appearing for the first time in ages. “I need to go check on Virgil!” he added, already rushing through the open door and sprinting down the hall.

Remus stood among the piles of clothes, staring after his brother for a long moment before shrugging and surveying the room.

“I wonder if he still has those bath bombs…. I could go for something savory…” He mumbled to himself as he headed for the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read part one here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338754/chapters/53363470
> 
> Thank you, as always for reading! Feedback and prompts are always welcome!


	10. Arachne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For February Prompts on Tumblr: https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/190422284210/open-to-anyone-and-everyone-for-inspiration-to
> 
> Prompt 1: Ideal/Ignore
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety

ALL FEBRUARY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THEIR OWN AO3 COLLECTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783/chapters/53974054

ALL FEBRUARY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THEIR OWN AO3 COLLECTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783/chapters/53974054

ALL FEBRUARY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THEIR OWN AO3 COLLECTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783/chapters/53974054

ALL FEBRUARY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THEIR OWN AO3 COLLECTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783/chapters/53974054

ALL FEBRUARY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THEIR OWN AO3 COLLECTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783/chapters/53974054


	11. Pencils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Logan has a very bad day.

Logan gave a small curse as another one of his pencils broke inside his cheap sharpener. He tilted the small plastic container to get a better look inside. Sure enough, a large piece of lead was stuck inside the small cone, pressing against the razor’s edge. He wouldn’t be able to resharpen his pencil until it was removed. 

As he took the small pencil sharpener apart, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Perhaps, he could rearrange his budget to allow him to purchase some better writing utensils. Patton had already convinced him to spend some extra money on the ‘B2p’s. He had been right about them. The pens were 89% recycled water bottles, which was good for the environment, and they wrote very smoothly, which helped ease the pain that writing caused. 

Carpal tunnel syndrome was far more unpleasant that Logan had expected it to be. Of course, he hadn’t expected to  _ enjoy _ the tingling or numbness, but the sheer amount of pain it caused was staggering. The simple act of holding a pen longer than half an hour was something he could no longer do without the help of an anti inflammatory. His all night note taking sessions were now cut by more than half, and that was on a good night with a decent writing implement. 

Surgery was possible, but it would pull him out of school for far too long, and cost more than he was willing to spend without the proper insurance. He was far too close to graduation and couldn’t afford the recovery time, mentally or financially. At least, not yet. For now, he would bide his time and push onwards towards his end goal.

He sighed as he pressed his pencil into the cleared sharpener and twisted. For now, he would make due. The pens Patton had recommended were more than satisfactory, but he only had a small budget for his supplies. 

He removed the pencil and examined the now sharpened tip. The graphite was uneven, but pointed enough for his note taking, though the wood around it was rough and almost fuzz-like. It would smudge the graphite’s markings if he wasn’t careful. Luckily he was accustomed to such cheap craftsmanship and could make due with what he had. 

He set the sharpener aside and took stock at the desk before him. Everything had its place. His box of untouched pencils sat perfectly parallel above his notebook, directly right of his lamp. His three subject college ruled spiral was open to a half written page, marked with a small blue tab indicating that it was on the topic of Mathematics (specifically Number Theory). Behind the blue tab, a number of tabs could be seen, neatly lined along the pages, each representing a different course. To the right of his spiral lay five sharpie brand highlights, each a different color, placed in a perfectly straight line. Every color had its purpose, just as every tab of his notebook did. 

Logan could not compromise when it came to certain tools. He needed a brand of highlighter that would not bleed through his textbook pages or smudge his notes whether he wrote in pen or pencil. He needed pens that were a bit more pricey so as to ensure a smooth glide without bleeding or ink transfers. He needed index cards made of a decent caliber to avoid damage or creases. All of these things were important. Far more important than the way a pencil sharpened, or turned fuzzy or smudged when he tried to erase it. 

There was no more room in the budget for any pencils better than the ones that he had and that was that. He would just have to live with the way the graphite would snap when he tried to underline something. He would have to deal with the way the lead would fall out of the faux wood, or the lines seemed muted unless he put more force behind it, which made his hands hurt even worse. It was all a sacrifice he must be willing to make. He couldn’t afford better. 

He couldn’t help another small growl as he made a mistake on his graph and moved to erase it, the cheap eraser ripping through the paper. He stared at the spot for a long moment, willing himself to just leave it. It was just a small hole. He could work around it. He didn’t need to redo the entire page.

It was just a hole…

A tiny inconsequential hole…

Miniscule… infinitesimal….

UGH! Logan ripped the page from the spiral, crinkling it in his hands before tossing it into the bin next to him. Everything had its place! Everything was meant to be somewhere and a hole was not meant to be in the middle of his notes!

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to push away the headache he could feel coming on just as his phone’s alarm began to sound. It seemed more time had passed than he had expected. Logan pushed to his feet, producing his phone and swiping away the alarm as he moved to pack up and head to his first class of the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Logan pushed open the door to their shared dorm, dark locks falling into his eyes as they dripped water onto the mat beneath his feet. He was silent as he kicked the door shut and began to shed his outer layers.

It was late. Far later than it should have been. Logan did  _ not _ like when things didn’t go according to schedule. His second class ran long, which meant he was late to lunch, which didn’t give him the sufficient amount of time to go to the library as he had planned without skipping his meal. Which made him feel a bit lethargic during his third and fourth class, causing him to forget his bag, which had him missing his train. Which meant he had to wait forty-five minutes for the next one. Then the rain started, which was  _ not _ in the forecast; which meant Logan’s ten minute walk home had him soaked through completely.

It had not been a good day. 

He took stock of the small apartment. Patton must have already gone to bed. The poor man had four a.m. classes. Most culinary students started earlier than the rest of the students. It was no wonder the man was so early to bed. Well, ever since Logan provided him with the optimal schedule for his ideal personal time to study/class ratio that is. It seemed to be working out for him, though Logan didn’t get to see him much anymore, which was surprisingly disappointing. The man was far too chipper, but he certainly knew how to make Logan smile. 

Logan headed for his room and the attached bathroom, dropping his bag next to his desk and trying not to drip too much on the carpet. He needed to get out of his sodding clothes before he caught a cold. 

Fifteen minutes, a hot shower and some dry clean clothes later and Logan felt like a new man. He checked the time. There were still a few hours before bed. It wasn’t as much as he had hoped, but he could still manage some studying. 

He moved to his desk, pulling out his chair and sinking down, thankful the day was beginning to wind down. He pulled his bag closer and dug out his spiral, opening it to the page he had been working on earlier that morning and laying it out neatly  _ exactly _ where it belonged. He reached for his pencil and… 

He froze. His usual box of 12ct #2b cheap off-brand pencils were buried. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at what lay atop them. He couldn’t believe it. Atop those horrid, demonic, sorry-excuse for pencils lay a box of 24ct Dixon Ticonderoga premium wood #2 pencils with latex free erasers. 

Logan took a moment to calm his excited heart. Before he knew it, he was reaching out with a shaky hand, collecting the box for examination. The clear plastic had been unopened, each stick perfectly preserved within the transparent packaging. Logan turned the object over in his hands, admiring its beauty as he caught sight of thick black words scrawled in sharpie on the back. 

‘To Logan, From Patton. I saw these and thought of you. So, I bought them. It just felt ‘WRITE’! XD’

Logan couldn’t help but give a snort at the joke before fumbling to open the box. It almost felt like Christmas had come early as he pulled one of the pencils from its place among the others and set the box aside. He took a moment to examine the utensil in all its glory before reaching for his sharpener. 

He inserted the blunted wood and twisted. Once. Twice. Thrice. He heard the sound of the graphite against metal and pulled the pencil out, bringing it to eye level for inspection. 

The sharply pointed lead was smooth and crackless, forming a seamless cone with the sleek pale wood that surrounded it. It had glided so perfectly against the razor’s edge and now stood regal and polished before him. It was perhaps one of the most stunning sights he had ever laid his eyes on. 

His chest tightened as his smile widened, moving to redraw the graph he had damaged earlier. He drew the lead across the paper gently, the line coming out smooth and dark. Just as it should be. He flipped the pencil in one quick and fluid motion and erased a small portion, the graphite coming off cleanly and without much force. It was satisfying and rejuvenating. 

How could he have ever thought a day like this could be bad?! He had everything he ever wanted! Warm clothes, a perfectly tempered room, his desk organized exactly as it should be, and a friend who cared enough to-

Realization hit, ‘The World’s Best Pencil’ falling from his fingers and clattering to his desk (without so much as chipping the perfectly pointed tip) as he brought his hand to cover his mouth in shock. 

His heart pounded against his ribs almost painfully. His other hand tangled in his still damp locks. This couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t prone to emotional outbursts. Everything he did was purposefully calculated and scheduled. How could he… He wasn’t…. This wasn’t possible…. But the evidence was building against him. 

Logan Sanders was falling in love with his best friend.


	12. Pawton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logicality
> 
> Patton gets protective.

“Wow, Lo… This place is so…” Patton breathed as he took in all of the people in their suits and ties, the dim lights hanging over their heads. 

“Crowded?” Logan asked, obviously uncomfortable as his gaze scanned the room. 

“No, silly,” Patton laughed, giving the taller man an affectionate push. “I was going to say beautiful.”

“Oh,” Logan mumbled, his gaze still searching the crowd. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he had graduated from Phillip Exeter Academy. If he had had a choice, Logan would have never come back. However, Patton had somehow managed to find the reunion invitation and was far too excited to allow Logan to turn it down. “My apologies, Patton.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Lo. I’m just glad we came. Come on,” Patton urged taking Logan’s hand in his and pulling him towards the dance floor. 

Logan couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as he followed. He was well aware of how uncoordinated Patton usually was but that never seemed to stop him from whatever he set his heart on. It was something the Attorney could really admire, and one of the reasons he had spent so much money on dance lessons for the man. 

The two didn’t get very far before a woman stepped in their way, pulling Patton to a halt to avoid bumping into her. 

“Oh!” he gasped in surprise before giving him one of those patented Patton giggles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you th-”

“Logan? Logan Sanders?” She asked, ignoring the smaller man completely. “Is that really you?”

Logan’s heart sank as he recognized the woman’s voice. “Hello, Cassidy,” Logan greeted in his calculated tone. 

“I’m surprised you came after what happened senior year. Hm…” She hummed, wrapping an arm around her chest as she motioned with the drink in her other, long nails clicking against the glass. “I always thought you were smarter than that. Oh and look,” her gaze turned towards Patton, making Logan tense. “You brought a pet. I didn’t know they allowed service dogs in.”

Logan’s anger flared. It was one thing to take a shot at him but to lower Patton to such-

“Now you listen here,” Patton interrupted, bringing Logan’s thoughts to a halt with his overly sweet tone. “Cassidy, was it? You are a very beautiful woman,” he commented, making her stand a bit straighter with pride. “You must be really successful!” he beamed, making her flush slightly. 

“Well, I-” she began with a smile, before Patton continued.

“Did you know Lo is the District Attorney back home?” he asked, brightening even more. “Yup! He graduated from college early and climbed all the way up. He’s even running for Senate next year!”

“I don’t see why that-” she began but the small man barely let her get a word in. 

“He’s a very busy man, you see,” he reminded pleasantly. “So, you’ll have to forgive us. We don’t get out much so we would like to dance a bit. However, I want to make sure you know that you’re better than what you’re feeling.”

“Excuse me?” she scoffed in offense.

“Well, I know feeling insecure can be icky and it makes you feel trapped-”

“I’m not-”

“But you’re beautiful, Cassidy. You’re beautiful without all the makeup and surgeries,” Patton pointed out, giving a pointed glance at the obvious breast implants the woman was sporting. “You don’t need any of it dear. You’re a strong woman that can do anything she sets your mind to. Lo use to tell me stories about you, ya know?”

“H-he did?” she stuttered, obviously thrown by how sincere Patton seemed to be. 

“Yes,” Patton reassured, “He told me about how pretty you were and how all the guys in school chased you like you were some trophy. He told me how he wished they could see how smart you were, how much potential you had, instead of just some pretty face.”

“Really?” she whispered, her eyes growing watery.

“Of course, dear,” Patton affirmed, giving her a gentle comforting pat on the arm. “What he saw then is still there now, you just have to believe it and stop defining yourself through the men you sleep with. Now, if you don’t mind. I believe I have a dance with a very attractive, very intelligent man that I call Husband,” he added, starting to brush past her before pausing and whispering something in her ear that made her tense. She shot a wide eyed glance at Logan, cheeks darkening before she lifted a hand to hide a large grin as she hurried back into the crowd.

A moment later, Patton had Logan on the dance floor, pressing close as they began to sway with the music gently. Logan was astounded by his husband. Then again, he usually was. Patton always seemed to know what to say to people. He knew how to comfort them even when shutting them down. It was incredible to watch. 

Something still tugged at Logan’s curiosity however, something he was itching to ask. Had it been something about her? About him? 

“You want to know what I whispered in her ear don’t you?” Patton chuckled, recognizing the calculating look on his partner’s face. 

“More than anything,” Logan admitted without hesitation.

“I told her I’m only your dog in the bedroom,” Patton admitted as if he were simply informing Logan of something completely normal.

“You what?” Logan barked, trying not to laugh.

“I told her that I’m only your dog in the bedroom,” Patton replied. “I implied that we were into BDSM,” he clarified.

“I am aware of what you meant, Pat,” Logan chuckled, scrubbing a hand down his flushed and grinning face. He was concurrently both embarrassed and amused. “You know the entirety of the guests will have heard this, what was the word Roman used… Tea? By the end of the night.”

“Good,” Patton purred, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, “Then they’ll all know you’re mine and leave you alone.”

The possessive words had another chuckle escaping the Attorney. “You are so hopelessly mischievous,” he mused, wrapping his own arms around the smaller man. “I love you.”

“Aw! I love you too Lolo!” Patton hummed. 


	13. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a ficlet based on Roman's Playlist on spotify. I wasn't sure which ship to use so a set up a poll on tumblr. 
> 
> The winner: Roceit!
> 
> Dedicated to TypicallyUntypical for being so awesome!
> 
> TW: Brief brief mention of suicide.

Roman pulled back the curtain just far enough to peek around it. The theater was practically empty, minus the three individuals sitting in the third row, scribbling on their clipboards.

His nerves were getting to him. He couldn’t do this. He was going to-

“You did great!” Dee laughed as Remus skipped over to his best friend. 

“I know,” Remus replied playfully. Roman’s twin had just finished his audition for the same role Roman was up next for. In all honesty, the man had done horribly. The judges had even cut him short. Still, Dee was always so reassuring. It was no wonder the two were best friends. 

Still, even as a follow up to Remus, Roman wasn’t sure he could do this. This was a big part. This could make or break his career. 

“You good, Roman?” Dee asked, suddenly appearing at the man’s side, making him jump.

“Yeah, fine,” Roman lied without hesitation. 

“Really?” 

“Yup.”

“That’s really weird, ‘cause I’ve known you for years and you usually have a routine,” Dee pointed out.

“I don’t have a routine,” Roman scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“You do and when you don’t do it you usually bomb the audition,” Dee added.

“I do not!” 

“He’s right, you do,” Remus butted in. 

“Alright, wiseguys. If that’s true, then what is my routine?” Roman huffed in annoyance,“kicking you two in the teeth? ‘Cause if that’s the case I’m all for it.” 

“I wish you would,” Remus chuckled. It was Dee’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Every audition you always peek out of the curtain and watch the judges while you sing…” Dee paused trying to remember the words. “That one song, um…”

“The one that starts off with suicide!” Remus chirped excitedly.

“What?!” Roman snapped in surprise. 

“No!” Dee countered at the same moment. 

“Yeah!” Remus argued before he started singing. “ _I’m high above the city, I’m standing on the ledge. The view from here is pretty and I step off the edge._ See,” he shrugged. “Suicide.”

“Ree,” Roman groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face in exasperation. “It’s not a song about suicide.”

“It will be if you actually step onto that stage after my brilliant performance,” Remus teased in return, giving a flourishing bow before heading towards the waiting area. 

“Pft, whatever!” Roman sighed before glancing back out at the individuals still discussing his brother’s performance. It wouldn’t be long now...

“Remus might have been wrong about the subject matter of the song,” Dee offered, taking a step closer to his friend’s brother. “But he wasn’t wrong about the song itself. When you’re nervous, it's important to keep to your routine. It can help comfort you.”

“You sound like Logan,” Roman mused. “And I’m not nervous!” 

“Alright,” Dee offered, lifting his hands in surrender. “Whatever you say.”

Roman glanced at the other man, watching him turn to head back to where Remus waited. Dee was probably right, not that Roman would ever admit it. Still, he waited until he thought he was out of earshot. 

“ _It’s my callin’, baby,_ ” Roman sang softly, voice drifting through the empty wings. “ _Don’t you cry, don’t you cry, and I’m fallin’ down through the sky._ ”

Dee didn’t pause or even glance back as he heard Roman’s soft angelic voice. He just offered a soft smile, mouth moving along with the next verse as he continued to walk away.

“ _Toward the street that I’m from, Oh, Broadway, here I come. Broadway, here I come._ ”

………………………………………………

Today was the day! This was it! Roman had gotten his callback and had crushed it! Now, all he had to do was wait. 2:00 PM, that's when they said they would call. 

He glanced at the clock, 2:03 PM.

“I still can’t believe they passed me up!” Remus whined from where he sat on the floor. “I was amazing!”

“The best,” Dee agreed apathetically as he scrolled through his phone, leaning against the couch. 

“Exactly!” Remus whined.

“Maybe the world just isn’t ready for you yet, Ree,” Dee offered in his same monotone voice. 

“You know what,” Remus gasped. “You’re right! I should dumb it down a bit!” He pushed to his feet excitedly. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Roman asked. “I’m about to get the call!” 

“I have to go change!” Remus explained. “Maybe a new outfit will help them see the mistake they’ve made!” 

Before either of the men could protest, Remus had bolted up the stairs. 

“He does know that they can’t see him right?” Roman asked, glancing at Dee. 

“I don’t think he cares,” Dee admitted with a shrug. 

“I swear, if you didn’t encourag-” Roman was cut off as his phone began to blare loudly.

‘ _I’m the lonely twin, the left hand, Reset myself and get back on track-_ ’ For a moment all Roman could do was stare at the number on the screen. ‘ _I don’t want this isolation, see the state-_ ’

“Answer it!” Dee snapped, making Roman jump and scramble for the phone currently buzzing on the table and pressing it to his ear. 

“H-hello,” he breathed weakly.

Dee shifted up onto the couch, staring at the larger man next to him. 

“Yes, this is he,” Roman mumbled, turning his face away from his brother’s friend. “Mmm-hmm… Yes ma’am…. I see… Thank you so much. Yeah, you too. Have a good day,”

Dee waited, eyes glued, breath held. 

Roman lowered the phone as the screen darkened, signalling the disconnection.

“Well?” Dee urged excitedly.

Roman kept his face turned away, moving to lean his elbow against the arm of the sofa. 

“She said they were looking for someone who is better suited for a leotard,” Roman mumbled softly. 

“What?” Dee breathed in disbelief. 

“She said I had the vocals, but my physique was lacking,” Roman added, voice hitching. 

“That bitch!” Dee growled in annoyance. “Say the word and I’ll march down there and-” he cut himself off at the sound of Roman’s sniffle. The larger man shifted further away from his brother’s friend, trying to hide the way he was wiping away tears.

“Screw them!” Dee offered instead, “They don’t know what they’ve lost!” 

“Dee, I don’t need the same empty encouragement you give Remus. I don’t need your lies. I-” 

“It’s not empty!” Dee snapped. “Sure, I might tell a few white lies to help your brother’s confidence or self-esteem, but what is so wrong about that? I’m sure it's hard being the brother of someone so talented and attractive.” 

Roman glanced at the smaller man in surprise. It wasn’t often Dee got worked up like this and even less often that he paid Roman compliments. 

“That doesn’t mean everything I say is a lie!” Dee continued. “They don’t know what they’re missing and you would look great in tights! In fact, maybe next time you should audition wearing them! That way you can show just how sculpted that ass is when you tell them to kiss it!”

Roman blinked in surprise at the words before giving a snort. Dee stared at him in shock. Not only had he just admitted Roman was attractive, but he had called his ass ‘sculpted’. Roman burst into laughter, causing the smaller man to flush. 

“You spend way too much time with my brother,” the actor commented. “He’s rubbing off on you.” 

“Yeah… Well…” Dee sighed, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Good.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Roman finally sighed, as he leaned back against the cushions. “Dream like you won’t fail, sing like no one’s there.”

“Dance like you don’t care,” Dee offered with a small smile. 

“Dream,” they said together.

…………………………………………

“Snacks!” Remus cried from where he hung half off the bed. 

“What?” Dee asked, glancing up from his book. 

“Snacks!” Remus repeated. “We need snacks! You should go get them.”

“It’s your house!” Dee argued. 

“So?” Remus shrugged.

“So, you should go get them,” Dee countered. “Besides, you’re the one that wants them.”

“So, you should be a good friend and-”

“Ugh! Fine!” Dee huffed, dropping his book onto the mattress and moving to get up. “But I’m getting the snacks I want and you’re going to deal with it.”

“But Dee…” Remus whined. 

Dee didn’t bother replying, ignoring the man’s protest as he headed out of the room. It was these moments that made Dee wonder why he bothered being such a good friend. Did he really get enough out of this friendship? They weren’t serious thoughts of course. He cared for Remus a great deal. He couldn’t picture where his life would be without the eccentric man. He was his best-

“ _..boy in the world_ ,” Roman’s voice came, making Dee pause. “ _I been lip lickin’ with my kicks to the sky, I been hair grippin’, I been sitting so fine._ ”

Dee glanced up at the large white door, decorated with colored paper and styrofoam that formed a large red shield with a yellow castle adoring the center. Dee moved closer, noticing the way the door hung ajar.

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy every month,_ ” Roman continued as Dee glanced inside. 

Roman stood at his vanity, a large rainbow feather boa wrapped around his shoulders as he bounced. His hips swayed, threatening to cause his far too short shorts to ride up. 

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy it’s all I want,_ ” Roman laughed, twirling before leaning over the vanity to work on his eyebrows. “ _And I been roughhousing with a bad boy crew, I been getting rowdy with a bad attitude._ ”

Dee finally caught sighed of the headphone in the larger man’s ears and couldn’t help but chuckle as he pushed open the door. 

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy at every stop_ ,” Roman continued unaware. “ _I just wanna kiss a boy and keep it-_ ” his gaze finally caught on Dee’s slender form in his doorway making him jump. “Mother-Father-Brother!” Roman exclaimed, yanking the earbuds out as he turned on his heels. “Warn a man, would ya?!” the very fit man snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Dee chuckled. “Did I interrupt your ‘roughhousing with your bad boy crew’?” Dee teased. 

Roman flushed at that. “Shut up!” he laughed, grabbing a pillow from his vanity’s chair and tossing it at his brother’s friend.

Dee ducked back out of the room, closing the door just in time for the pillow to smack against the door as he shut it behind him. 

“I’ll let you get back to kissing every boy in the world!” Dee called through the polished wood, unable to keep the grin from his lips. 

………………………………………………

“Come on!” Roman whined, tugging on Dee’s arm. 

“Ro, what about your brother?” Dee argued, motioning for the unconscious man draped across the bar, still clinging to his half drunk screwdriver. 

“We can watch him from the stage,” Roman shrugged, “Come one, Dee… Please?” He asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

“Ro…” Dee groaned glancing away. 

“Pretty pweese,” Roman begged again, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine!” Dee conceded, allowing himself to be dragged from his chair and towards the karaoke machine. “I get to pick the song though!” Dee called over the loud music.

“Too late!” Roman called back as he dragged him into their place next to the stage. 

Dee took a moment to glance at the upcoming track and groaned. 

The music died down and the woman that had been singing obnoxiously off key stepped down to allow them to brush by. 

“I hate this song and you know it,” Dee grumbled under his breath. 

“Liar,” Roman chuckled, passing him a mic as the music started. 

“ _Primadonna girl, yeah,_ ” Roman began, bouncing excitedly as he glanced at his brother’s best friend. Dee couldn’t help but return the look. Roman’s gorgeous smile was always so infectious. “ _All I ever wanted was the world_.” he continued before pausing to let Dee try. 

“ _I can’t help that I need it all_ ,” Dee offered, his voice cracking slightly. “ _The primadonna life, the rise and fall_ ,” he certainly wasn’t a singer but Roman didn’t seem to care.

“That's it!” Roman laughed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer as they sang.

“ _You say that I’m kind of difficult, but it’s always someone else’s fault_ !” they sang together. “ _Got you wrapped around my finger, babe, you can count on me to misbehave_.”

……………………………………………………………………………..

They laughed as another round was set before them. Dee shifted to face Roman a bit more easily, Remus still snoring lightly against the bar. 

“If we’re not careful, we’re going to be as bad as he is,” Dee chuckled, motioning towards the snoozing man. 

“I don’t think I have anything to worry about,” Roman shrugged, still grinning. 

“Oh?” Dee asked, leaning on an elbow. “Why is that?”

“I’m sure we’ll be back at my place before we drink that much,” Roman shrugged.

“Ooo, If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were inviting me over for the night,” Dee teased, bringing his drink up to his lips. 

Roman flushed at that, giving his own laugh. “Do you know better?” he mumbled, glancing up at the stage as a younger man butchered another song.

 _‘If ever your winds are tired and broken things, Can’t see through the tears in your eyes, Baby, I’ll be paving the runway_.’

“What?” Dee asked, brows furrowing. There was no way Roman was asking what he thought he was asking. 

“Do you know better?” Roman asked again, turning back to him. “You said ‘If you didn’t know any better, you would say I was inviting you over’. Do you know better?” 

Dee paused, studying Roman’s expression. He couldn’t be serious. Still, Dee could feel his heart racing. 

“Well, yeah. I meant you would be inviting me over as something… not platonic.” Dee chuckled nervously. Surely Roman wasn’t proposing that they should sleep together? Dee might not be a very conservative man but even then, that would be moving far too quickly for them both. 

“I am,” Roman admitted.

“You’re what?” Dee clarified, incapable of comprehending what was happening. 

“I am Inviting you to stay the night as something more than friends,” Roman admitted, meeting his eyes expectantly. 

“Y-you’re drunk,” Deceit stated in denial. 

“I’m not,” Roman laughed. “I haven’t had a single drop of alcohol.”

“Then what's that?” Dee scoffed, pointing at the red and white drink in front of the larger man. 

Roman glanced down at his drink and chuckled. “Ginger Ale and cherry syrup.” 

“Then _I’m_ drunk,” Dee rushed, face heating further, unable to believe this was happening. 

“Liar,” Roman laughed. “I heard you order a jackless coke.”

Dee tensed as the man called him out. How did Roman always see through him so easily?

“Listen, Dee,” the larger man sighed, inching closer so that their knees brushed against one another and Dee could feel the heat coming off him in waves. “If you want to say ‘no’, that’s fine. I won’t push. I’m nothing if not a gentleman,” he offered, giving one of his charming smiles. “But I really care about you. I have for a long time and I think… I might be wrong but… I think the feeling is mutual.” 

Dee glanced up at the man on stage, trying to avoid eye contact with his best friend’s brother. 

‘ _Baby, I’ll be paving the runway, ‘Cause I know that one day you’re gonna fly, I know that one day you’re gonna fly_ ’

He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“So, come home with me. We can stay up all night and just… talk. Maybe you’ll let me do your makeup?” Roman offered, a hand reaching up to cup Dee’s scarred cheek. Dee could feel the oils from the other man’s skin smudging the concealer he had applied there. 

“My makeup?” Dee asked lamely, still stunned.

“Yeah,” Roman replied with a soft sigh as the guy on stage finished up. “You always use so much, but you really don’t need it.”

“I don’t?”

“No, Dee.” Roman’s gaze softened as it lifted to meat Dee’s. “You don’t. I think your scars are beautiful.”

“You do?”

“Without a doubt,” Roman nodded, giving another grin as he felt the other man lean forward. “It makes you, you, and there is nothing I have ever found more beautiful.”

“R-really?” 

“Really,” Roman chuckled, leaning in as well. 

“Roman, I-” Dee tried, fumbling over himself. “The way I feel about you… I’ve always-”

“I know,” Roman chuckled. “You’re pretty obvious.”

“I am not!” Dee argued, straightening.

“Liar!” Roman laughed again before he finally closed the space between them pressing a quick chaste kiss on the other man’s lips. 

Dee blinked in surprise, unmoving, unsure of what just happened. Roman had kissed him! Roman Prince, the man of his dreams just kissed him! The same man he had had a ridiculous crush since his childhood had just-

“Grandma’s choking on a lozenge!” Remus cried, jerking up right in his haste and making his two companions jump.

They glanced back at the inebriated individual currently glancing about as he tried to get his bearings before they both burst into laughter. 

“Why don’t we focus on getting your brother home, first?” Dee offered, “Then we can talk about everything else. Deal?”

“Deal,” Roman nodded, pushing to his feet and moving to collect his now fumbling twin. 

Dee watched as Roman pulled his brother’s arm over his shoulders and helped him up. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Remus was going to hate himself tomorrow. Dee on the other hand had the feeling that wouldn’t be the case for him. 


	14. A Very Patton Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To GilbyJuly4th for being the best friend a person could ask for. For without whom my writing would be riddled with errors and inconsistency, and whose gift of friendship has been the greatest thing to happen to me in a very long time. While I know you’ve read this (cuz you beta for me like the boss bitch you are) I still hope that you know that it was written with love for you. (I really don’t have time to write for anyone else XP) One day I hope you’ll have a friend at least half as good as you are (because we both no I ain’t it XP) I hope your Hanukkah wasn’t a miserable one and that you Christmas is the highlight of your 2020 (because we both know there isn’t much competition). 
> 
> Prompt: Explain why Patton’s Sweater this year is so damn ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Spanish. If anything is incorrect please let me know.

A Very Patton Christmas  
Patton shifted under the mountainous pile of blankets atop him. It was early, or rather… late? He hadn’t really slept. How could he?! His favorite day of the year was here! Well, it would be.

He shifted again, this time wiggling towards where he thought one of the blankets ended and poked his head out to look at his frog shaped Wisoee alarm clock. Its dim light smiled at him reading 3:37 AM.

He held back a squeal as he ducked back into this warm cave of comforters. He couldn’t watch the clock.

A watched pot never boils,he reminded himself.

He went over the day’s schedule in his head:

Logan would already be awake and emerge at precisely 4:00 AM, as he always did. Today though, was the only day out of the year the Logan broke his (otherwise) usual routine.

Logan would skip his usual jog, replacing his gray sweats for the pajamas Patton had bought him for his birthday (a blue plaid pair of pants and a grey tee with the text ‘Wash your hands. Wear a mask. Vote.’ printed on the front) At which point, he would make his way to the kitchen where he would start a pot of coffee for himself, Virgil, and Janus.

That would be where Patton, came in!

Patton would already be in the kitchen to start his homemade hot chocolate for himself, Roman, and Remus (With Logan’s help of course. He didn’t want another incident like the baking fiasco from a few months ago).

By the time they finished, Roman would be up, no doubt singing everyone into wakefulness. Then it would be time for hot cocoa and presents!

Patton got them all Christmas sweaters just like he did every year! He loved picking them out for each of his friends and watching them all spread out in the living room, all snug and cozy to watch their usual Christmas movie marathon!

They always let Patton pick the first movie, but there were so many good ones he usually couldn’t choose! Logan would probably chime in with the Nutcracker, not because he was a fan but because it was the only Christmas movie Roman and Remus agreed on, making it the popular choice.

Then it would be Logan’s actual turn. He usually chose The Polar Express. Patton was pretty sure he only chose it because there were really only two Christmas movies based on books and Janus always chose A Christmas Carol. That and because Patton really liked it!

Then came Janus and finally Virgil, who was Jewish and didn’t have personal stock in Christmas, but participated for the others (which was another reason he was Patton’s favorite ,not that he’d ever admit it). Virgil always wanted to watch Die Hard, but knew Patton didn’t care for the violence much, so he usually settled for Rudolf, which warmed the fatherly figure’s heart to no end (Which was probably why Patton had bought him the collector’s edition box set of the movie). During the previous year’s viewing of the movie Virgil and Logan ended up in a discussion regarding how the song Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer was (according to Virgil) one of the only times a big corporation did what was right. Patton usually tried to follow this kind of discussion, but he usually got lost when Logan started in about percentages and underpaid artists. It just really hurt his little heart to know so many talented people out there were struggling.

The movies, as a matter of fact, were why Patton chose the sweaters he did for them this year! Each of his friends would be gifted a sweater to mirror each of their favorite Christmas movies! (Die Hard being the exception of course!)

After all that, the group would settle in for-

The alarm clock croaked loudly, signaling the arrival of 3:45 AM.

Patton’s previous thoughts evaporated into excitement as he attempted scramble from the mass of comforters, reaching to shut off the alarm.

His leg tangled in one of the large downeys and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. He paid no mind to his bruised ribs as he wrestled himself from its grasp, smacking the flashing frog to silence it.

A moment later he threw open his door, intent for the stairs.

He never made it though. At least, not at first…

Something was off.

He paused in the hallway, skin prickling at the coolness of the air.

He had only made it a few feet when he noticed it.

Roman’s door was ajar, the dark shadows of his messy room an indication of his absence…

Remus’ too. Though it was only slightly. Patton noticed the smell more than the sight.

Was everyone up before him?

He moved towards Virgil’s room, giving a soft knock before shouldering open the door.

“Hey, Kiddo. You up?” He whispered softly before noticing the unmade empty bed.

“And what would you know?!” the ‘kiddo’-in-question’s voice came in a harsh snap, drifting up from the living room.

“Keep your voice down!” Janus’ own snapped back, matching Virgil’s volume though the tone was a mock attempt at a whisper in his tone.

Patton inched closer, concern playing on his features as he flattened himself against the wall at the top of the stairs. He certainly didn’t want to intrude on his friends’ conversation, but there was obviously something was wrong.

“Bite me, snake boy!” Virgil snapped in return, though his voice was lowered.

“Don’t tempt me,” Janus hissed.

“Wait! Let me get the camera! Pics or it didn’t happen!” Remus’ voice came in a giddy giggle. “Okay, make sure you draw blood.”

“Gross,” Virgil huffed, heat gone.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Stormcloud, I think Ser Lies-a-lot is right,” Roman sighed softly. 

“You can’t be serious!” Virgil grumbled. 

“I believe he is,” Logan’s calm voice interrupted. “Statistically speaking, twenty three percent of christmas gifts in America in a given year are unwanted but kept.”

“That’s reassuring,” Virgil growled. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Logan retorted. “Given that statistic, along with the fact that individuals are more likely to gift items they like themselves, and factoring in the number of gifts we’ve received over the years. That paired with the fact that it was commissioned from an independent artist, supporting their work directly: I would say that there is a ninety-two point six five present chance that Patton will find the gift quite adequate.”

“Did you really just do all that in your head?” Janus asked curiously. 

“Actually, no,” Logan admitted. “I calculated the odds when the idea was brought up months ago, as I do with each of your christmas gifts.”

“Is that why I got socks last year?” Remus chirped. 

“Yes, well… I found that the other options would cause unease with the others,” Logan clarified.

“Boring!” 

“Don’t worry Remus, he didn’t get you a dissection kit this year to make up for it,” Janus commented sarcastically.

“What?!” Roman spat as Remus gasped excitedly. 

“I’m not even sure how you know that,” Logan sighed, probably straightening his glasses like he usually did when something annoyed him. “And I’m not sure I care to know.”

“We’re getting side tracked. He’ll be up any minute,” Virgil interrupted once more. “The fact is, it’s one of the ugliest things I’ve ever seen and it’s too late not to give it to him.”

“I like it!” Remus argued.

“See!” Virgil huffed, using Remus’ opinion as evidence to the validity of his statement. 

“Ugh, maybe he has a point Teach,” Roman agreed. “I could put together a card for us to sign instead?”

“No, it’s too late for that, beside I am certain this is all an overstated concern.” Logan countered.

“Perhaps, a vote wouldn’t be appropriate?” Janus offered. 

“I agree, all in favor of giving Patton the gift we already agreed upon?” Logan asked. 

There was silence as Patton assumed a few of the boys raised their hands. 

“All opposed?” He continued.

“Remus you can’t vote twice!” Roman snapped. 

“You’re no fun!” Remus whined. “I’ll stick with J-anus then!”

“Please, continue to call me that. I just love it,” Janus deadpanned. 

“The ayes have it then,” Logan decided. 

“What eyes?” Remus chirped excitedly, but no one paid him any mind. 

“Roman, if you would be so kind as to finish wrapping the gift, I have a pot of coffee to finish,” Logan dismissed.

“I have some extra ribbon in my room. Want to help, Stormcloud?” Roman asked, making Patton tense as they headed his way. 

He didn’t wait for V to answer as Patton hurried back to his room and closed the door softly behind him. 

He really shouldn’t have eavesdropped. 

Guilt filled him as he leaned against the frame, processing everything that had been said. 

The group had never agreed on a gift for Patton. Usually Logan and Roman were the only two to get him anything and they just included the others’ names on the presents (not that Patton ever called them out on it. Why would he?). Patton didn’t mind of course, he knew they had trouble buying for him.

Logan usually got him a new hoodie or something practical like a flamingo pen, or oven mitts (though those usually only lasted about a week before Patton caught them on fire or melted them!). Roman always made him something, like the card he had mentioned, and just had the others sign it. Patton didn’t mind of course, he loved everything they gave him. It was the thought that warmed him! Even the fact that Remus refrained from his usual off the wall habits to try and make Patton more comfortable meant the world to him.

The fact that the group was so torn over his opinion broke his heart. How could they think that? What had he done to put that doubt in their mind? He had to do better! Whatever it was, he would show he loved it more than anything they had ever gotten him before.

His brows furrowed in determination. 

This would be their year!

He took a moment to gather himself before plastering on a smile and throwing open the door once more, running straight into a surprised Logan. 

Logan gave a small grunt as Patton bumped him, the mug of hot cocoa sloshing over and onto his hand. 

“Oh goodness!” Patton gasped in shock, “I’m so sorry Lo’! Are you alright?” The smaller man hurriedly took the mug from his friend’s hand and set it on the small table next to the door, frantically searching for something to clean up the mess. 

“I’m fine, Patton,” Logan reassured, producing a blue handkerchief from his pant pocket and wiping the warm liquid off his hand. Leave it to Logan to have his handkerchief with him despite wearing pajamas. “I made sure the liquid was at an acceptable temperature for this exact reason.”

“Oh! I hope I didn’t ruin your new PJs!” Patton cried, already pushing Logan’s arms up to examine the flannel. 

There wasn’t a stain to be found. Logan arched a brow as he waited for Patton to satisfy his need for the inspection before sighing. 

“Truly, Patton, I’m fine. Are you?” Logan asked, his neutral expression turning to one of concern. 

“What?” Patton hummed, glancing up to meet the taller man’s eyes. “Of course! I wasn’t the one holding the cup!” 

“I wasn’t referring to the cocoa,” Logan pointed out, lowering his arms. “It’s 4:17. It isn’t like you to be so unpunctual on Christmas day.” 

“Oh…” Patton whispered, lowering his gaze in shame. Should he tell him? It wasn’t right to keep secrets. Would he be upset if he found out Patton had been eavesdropping? No… Today was their day… He wouldn’t do anything to upset them. “No. I’m fine!” Patton reassured, suddenly as chipper as ever as he offered out a smile. 

Logan eyed him suspiciously, but seemed to wearily accept the answer. 

“Well, I thought your traditional cup of cocoa would help if anything were amiss,” Logan nodded towards the cup, bringing Patton’s attention to it once more. 

Logan had made it without him? 

Patton could feel the mask around his heart start to crack a little as his stomach sank. He supposed it made sense that Logan wouldn’t really need him to make it… Still, that was Patton and Logan’s Christmas tradition… It hurt that he had been left out of it. 

“Aw! Thank you Logan!” Patton forced out in his preening voice as if nothing was wrong. 

This was their day, not his. 

“That’s so sweet!” He added, collecting the mug and taking a small sip. Somehow it didn’t taste as good as it usually did. 

“You’re very welcome, Patton,” Logan replied with a small tilt of his lips. 

His crooked smile also seemed to soften his features; Patton loved that about him. It made his sudden disappointment worth it. 

“I know we usually have a schedule for the holiday, but…” Logan paused as if he were nervous. What an odd look for the scholar. “Well, the others requested a change in plans.”

Patton’s heart sank. What kind of change? Did they not like the way they usually celebrated Christmas? Why hadn’t they told him? Was his idea of Christmas really so one sided? How had he not noticed this before? Was that why Logan was so nervous?

No… It didn’t matter. This was their day, not his.

“What kind of change, kiddo? I’m sure whatever it is will be great! It’s Christmas after all!” Patton responded, despite the way his stomach knotted. 

“Well,” Logan began, stepping aside. “Perhaps it would be best if they explained it.”  
Patton hesitated before nodding taking the lead as they walked down the hall. What if they didn’t want to do hot cocoa and movies any more? What if they didn’t want to celebrate Christmas at all?! Was that why they came together for a gift? To appease Patton? They were all getting older and it wasn’t as if they had children. Maybe they felt like Christmas wasn’t for adults…

That was ridiculous, Patton knew that. But still…

He headed down the stairs, a smile still glued to his lips as he caught sight of Remus and Janus whispering over a small box. 

“I told you, it's for you!” Janus hissed at the mustached man next to him, fending him off the plain white box in his hands. 

“I helped pick them out! I should be allowed first dib-” Remus cut himself off as Janus elbowed him in the ribs pulling his attention up to Patton, just as he took the last step on the landing. 

“I didn’t lick them, I swear!” Remus called out, smiling broadly in his stained Oscar the Grouch onesie. “Okay maybe a few.”

Janus rolled his eyes, dressed in his usual suit and hat, not bothering with a comment. 

“Good Morning, Patton, slept horribly I hope?” Janus asked pleasantly. 

“Hey, kiddos. You’re up early,” Patton offered, feeling more uneasy than ever; something that must have shown because at that moment Logan leaned down to whisper in the smaller man’s ear. 

“Are you sure you are alright Patton?” he asked softly. “If you’re not feeling well then perhaps you should rest. I’m sure we can put this off unti-”

“Hola, Padre!” Roman’s voice came, cutting off Logan’s words. 

Patton glanced up at the two figures standing at the top of the stairs. Roman, straight backed, hands behind him as he stood tall in his prince pajamas; Virgil behind him, using him to practically hide his small form, dressed in his Jack Skeleton onesie. 

“Roman, Virgil! You’re up already! This is a surprise!” Patton feigned excitement.

“Definitely a Christmas miracle,” Janus sighed. 

No one paid the comment any mind as Roman hurried down the stairs. Grin wide.

“Well this is a special day, Padre!” Roman explained as Virgil followed after, rolling his eyes. 

“Bah-Humbug,” the black and white clad man grumbled in response. Though it may have been Patton’s imagination, but Virgil's eyeshadow looked a few shades lighter than usual. 

“Feliz Navidad Patton! Merry Christmas!”Roman sang, producing the present from behind his back and offering it out. 

Patton’s heart skipped a beat, hesitating as he glanced around the room at each of his friends. They all looked so nervous… Even Janus. 

His attention went back to the gift being presented. It was a decent sized package with rainbow wrapping paper, black and white striped ribbon, and a green and blue bow that sat just above a small yellow tag that read ‘To: Janus From: Patton’.

Despite Patton’s dread and apprehension, he couldn’t help but smile at the packaging. They had even come together on the wrapping. It was very sweet. 

He glanced up at Roman who nodded eagerly, indicating that Patton was welcome to it. 

“You guys! You didn’t have to do all this!” He whispered in awe, voice cracking as tears began filling his eyes.

No matter what happened, Patton was awed by the fact that the boys went to so much trouble for him. They had come together for him. It didn’t matter if they were too old for Christmas!

He tugged at the ribbon, finding it firmly in place, before turning it over and trying again. After flipping it once more he heard Logan give a small chuckle. 

“May I?” his soft calm voice came. Patton nodded, handing over the package to Logan and wiping away a tear he felt rolling down his cheek. 

Logan’s nimble fingers loosened the bow and the surrounding ribbon, careful not to ruin them (he knew Patton loved to keep them and hang them above his mirror to admire later). Logan set the ribbon aside before handing the package back to the smaller man.

“Thank you,” Patton murmured weakly, gently tearing the wrapping to slide the sleek white box from inside. 

“This is worse than waiting for a magnet you swallowed to come out the other end!” Remus chimed in excitedly. 

“Ugh! Does he really have to be here?!” Roman whined, causing Patton’s grin to turn genuine.

The momentary distraction had him feeling a bit better as he slid a nail under the lid of the box, breaking the tape there and pulling open the lid. 

Wrapped loosely in a thin tissue paper lay a DVD copy of The Shop Around the Corner, a mug that, when you sip it, makes the drinker look like the bottom half of their face belongs to a puppy, and some kind of knitted fabric.

“Ah! You guys!!!” Patton squealed, tears beginning to fall as he collected the mug and movie, setting them aside and pulling out the sweater to get a better look at it. 

The light blue knitted midsection was covered in what, he assumed, was supposed to be some kind of icing pattern? Or perhaps whipped cream? Lace? He wasn’t sure. There was also a brown bow tie that was maybe supposed to be chocolate? Down the center was a line of pink chocolate chip cookie buttons. The bright pink sleeves had much of the same design though instead of pink cookies they were light blue.

It may have been the ugliest excuse of a sweater Patton had ever seen.

Silence fell in the rooms everyone waited for Patton’s reaction. 

“We know it’s not as good as the ones you get us,” Virgil chimed in nervously. “But we thought that maybe you’d like one of your own?” 

“The mug, of course, is so you won’t have to make so many trips for more cocoa,” Logan added with a soft smile. “I thought the others would like to help us make the rest after you change, of course. If you’d like.”

“The rest?” Patton asked, breath hitching as the tears threatened to fall. “You mean… You didn’t make it without me?” He sniffled.

“What?” Logan blinked in surprise. “Of course not, Patton. Making hot chocolate for everyone is a tradition I enjoy spending with you. I would never-”

“Well, it's just… you brought the mug up… So, I thought…” Patton let his voice fade as he watched understanding flash over Logan’s features.

“I was worried there might be something wrong. I thought waking you with your own mug would be a nice surprise.” Logan explained. “I apologize if I gave the wrong impression, Patton. I only made the one mug. I know you find a great deal of happiness in our customary time in the kitchen. I would not want to take that from you.”

“But…” Patton murmured, eyes shifting to the others. “Everyone’s already awake… And you were all together… I don’t want to impose on-”

“¡Espéra! ¡Espéra! ¡Espéra!” Roman interrupted, looking both surprised and concerned. “I did not wake up far before my beauty rest was done to hear this slander especially from Mr. Spirit of Christmas, himself! Patton, with you there is no Christmas.”

“Roman is right, Patton,” Virgil shrugged, shrinking a bit lower into his hood. “I certainly wouldn’t be celebrating and we definitely wouldn’t have come together to get you the gifts. 

“I know Shop Around the Corner isn’t usually on our Christmas Merry Marathon list, but you never really get to pick a movie and I know it’s your favorite,” Roman pitched in. “At least, that's what Janus claims.”

“I totally didn’t check your browsing history,” Janus shrugged.

“And I edited the email to the artist!” Remus added proudly.

“That… explains a lot,” Logan whispered under his breath softly.

“We also didn’t bring you cookies from that bakery you hate.” Janus stated, setting the box he had been holding down on the small table next to him. 

Patton was silent throughout the exchange, burying his face into the soft fabric as he began to shake silently with his sobs. 

“I told you he wouldn’t like it!” Virgil cried desperately.

“No!” Patton responded, voice breaking. “I love it! I love all of it!” He dropped his hands just enough to rush forward, wrapping both Virgil and Roman into a great big hug. “Thank you so much! It’s perfect!” 

Roman gave a boisterous laugh, returning the hug as Virgil couldn’t help but smile; both grunting as Remus piled atop them. 

Logan approached, resting a hand on Patton’s shoulders in reassurance. 

“Well, this is certainly a disgusting sight,” Janus sighed, though he was grinning as well. 

“I love you guys so much!” Patton laughed, the weight on his heart lifting to the point of forgetfulness. How could he have ever thought these men didn’t need him or wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with him. They were his family!

“Is it just me or is this oddly arousing?” Remus purred.

“Ugh!” Roman and Virgil both scoffed at once, shoving the rank smelling man away from them. 

“Why do you have to ruin everything?!” Roman growled, dragging his brother away.

Patton didn’t mind the outburst, however, far too busy hurrying up the stairs to change so they could get their Best Christmas EVER underway…

The End...


	15. What Can You Make Out of a Screwdriver and a Half Empty Bottle of Moisturizer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes Patton an awesome birthday present! Remus gets a bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is very vulgar! This is a NSFW oneshot due to language and nothing more. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr as to what I would write if given this title (What can you make out of a screwdriver and a half empty bottle of moisturizer.)
> 
> Ship: Intrulogical

Logan straightened the blue and white striped bow for the thousandth time, making sure it was placed just-so on the table with the other gifts. He wasn’t quite sure Patton would love it, but at least he would find it useful.

“So, what’d you get him Specs?” Roman asked, appearing at the man’s side and bumping his shoulder affectionately. 

Logan straightened his glasses. “You are notorious for your inability to keep a secret Roman,” He pointed out, making the overdramatic man pout.

“Not true and not fair!” Roman whined. 

“You couldn’t even keep the secret that you like it up the pooper for very long,” Remus pointed out, leaning on Roman’s shoulder and peering up at him with an exaggerated grin, materializing from seemingly nowhere. 

“Ugh!” Roman scoffed with a roll of his eyes, pulling away from the touch. “Who invited you?!” 

Roman didn’t wait for a reply before storming off, leaving Remus giggling in triumph as he inched closer to Logan. 

“So…” He hissed, wiggling his fingers as if there was some juicy tidbit he couldn’t wait to devour. “What’s in the box Dork? You know that means-”

“Yes,” Logan answered, cutting him off, “I know what dork means. No, I will not be telling you either,” he clarified, brushing past the disappointed twin. 

Remus watched him go, his own pout mirroring the one Roman had given. “No one knows how to have fun around here,” he huffed, eyeing the present suspiciously, obviously considering opening it despite the fact that it wasn’t meant for him. However, Patton called for cake, leaving Remus to scurry after the others, present forgotten.

…………………………….

Patton LOVED Logan’s gift. There was never much doubt really, Patton loved every gift he got, even Remus’ bag o’ dicks (a literal bag of gummy candies shaped like penis’ [https://dicksbymail.com]). Though it was a bit odd seeing the small man walk around shoveling tiny genitalia in his mouth. Remus and Virgil couldn’t control their laughter. 

Still, Logan was fairly certain Patton told the truth when he told the man how much he enjoyed the gift, considering he constantly ran about the room searching for coins to use with the contraption. 

Every time he found a penny or dime, Patton would rush back to the large frog and press the button atop its head. The metallic frog would croak loudly, the mechanical parts beginning to whirl as it’s tongue extended, rolling out until a flat round indent appeared at its tip. Patton would place the coin in the space and the machine would roll back in on itself. When the coin was deposited in the small bank inside a ribbiting voice would announce how much was deposited and the total amount there in.

Everyone seemed fairly surprised when they asked where Logan had obtained the thing and he replied that he had built it. Especially Remus, who seemed, when he wasn’t on the floor in a fit of laughter, to have a mischievous gleam in his eye as he bombarded Logan with questions. Luckily, Logan was adept at removing himself from unwanted social interaction and retreated from the party without much notice.

………………………………………………..

“For the last time Remus, the answer is no!” Logan snapped, snatching one of his notebooks out of Remus’ hands. The man had been testing Logan’s patience for days now. How was he supposed to get any work done with Remus always a few steps behind him with ‘what cha doing?’, ‘have you built anything lately?’, ‘Are you more of a Macgyver or A Beautiful Mind?’, ‘Do you have secret machines?’, ‘What does this do?’, ‘What are you writing?’, ‘Why won’t you build something for me, you built something for Patton?’. It was infuriating. 

“Oooo hoo hoo!” Remus giggled, dancing about in excitement. “I love when you get angry! You’re so adorable!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Remus please, if you don’t-” he began more calmly.

“Sorry Nerdy Wolverine, Roman nags until he gets what he wants and I annoy,” Remus explained, folding his arms stubbornly. “Honestly, you really should just give in.” Remus paused, his slimy smile returning once more as he took a step closer, a hand sliding down Logan’s tie. “Then again, I always did pin you as a masochist,” he purred. 

Logan’s surprised gaze shot up to meet his, taken aback momentarily. However, he composed himself quickly, ignoring the way his heart rate seemed to increase, and smacked Remus’ hand away. 

“Fine! If it will earn me a few minutes of peace and quiet I’ll build you a new toy,” Logan agreed. 

Remus’ smile grew wider as he performed a small shimmy. “Oooh, Goodie! Just remember LoLo, two heads are better than one!” he giggled with a wink.

Logan shook his head, ignoring the vulgarity of the comment as he turned back to his desk to get to work. 

………………………………………….

With Remus hovering constantly and Logan making due with the supplies he had, it took the better part of forty-eight hours to complete his work. Still, the final project wasn’t too terrible considering it had been built with three broken (fairly nice) pens, a few ball bearings and motor from an old CD player, some spare wiring from Patton’s gift, a small blowtorch, a hammer and two triple A batteries. 

“There!” Logan breathed triumphantly, a proud smile playing on his lips as he leaned back in his chair. Despite Remus’ annoying presence, Logan did enjoy building and… maybe… Remus was a little fun to be around. 

“Finished?!” Remus gasped, popping up from the large mound of crumpled papers, which he had buried himself in trying to draw what was, Logan assumed, a phallic shaped Roman. Remus obviously hadn’t been pleased with his own work, and Logan was beginning to worry about the man’s obsession with the male genitalia. 

“Yes,” Logan nodded, sliding the metal half sphere towards the other man. “Would you like to give it a try? Just pressed the button on top.”

“While you watch? Logan you pervert!” Remus gasped playfully, giving a wink before pressing the button. 

Logan paid no mind to the innuendo as the metallic whirl echoed in the room. 

The dome of metal sheeting broke into small triangular sections, expanding outwards before dropping low and being brought back towards the center of the now revolving platform to form a far smaller sphere with the tips of metal flaring beneath it. 

Eight small tentacles popped up from where they had been pressed down by the dome of metal, freed as the metal was drawn inwards. Each tentacle spun in tiny circles making it appear as if they wiggled while the now formed octopus twirled as it rotated, half buried in the platform, obviously meant to be perceived as water. 

Remus stared in awe, silent for the first time in what felt like, to Logan, was forever. 

………………………...

Remus loved it! It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… Besides Logan of course, not that he’d ever tell that to him! Logan was far too out of his league! How could someone who built such a beautiful thing ever be interested in someone who spent most of his day trying to think of ways to make others cringe?

And yet, Logan had built it for him… Just for Remus.

Remus smiled up at the engineer. “Not bad Specs, but what can you make out of a screwdriver and a half empty bottle of moisturizer. Bonus points if it’s butt stuff.”

Logan paused, caught off guard for a brief moment, before bursting into a laugh, the sound ringing through the room and making Remus’ chest puff with pride. 

La Fin.


	16. Morality, Magic, and Chocolate Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of Fluff... LIKE A LOT OF FLUFF!!!  
> Patton enjoys some fond memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi @logicalyfun!!
> 
> Storytime! I wasn’t apart of the @sanderssidesgiftxchange at all. So, the fact that you got me as a pinch hitter is kinda a miracle in its own right ;3 But I’m super glad you did! I’m so sorry you didn’t get your gift on time but now you get to chill with me! And I can be pretty awesome sometimes… Occasionally… Rarely but hey! Who keeps track of that kind of stuff anyways? 
> 
> So, how did I become your pinch hitter? Well, you see. I’ve got this amazing best friend and beta reader @gilby-the-geek-girl. She actually /did/ participate in the exchange and because she’s just so amazing she offered to be a pinch hitter for it as well. 
> 
> Anyways, You’re prompt got sent to her. This one right here:
> 
> “Your giftee: Fabi
> 
> Tumblr: Logicalyfun
> 
> Media to receive: Fan fiction, Fan art
> 
> Wish 1: Puppiesss
> 
> Wish 2: Fantasy world
> 
> Wish 3: Starry sky night
> 
> Topics to avoid: Remrom, no NSFW”
> 
> And it gave her pause. You see, I wrote this awesome fic called My Dearest Procyon (also on AO3) that checks almost all of these boxes (minus the puppiesss, but there is a REALLY awesome cat and dragons too!). So, she thought we’d be perfect for each other! So she sent your prompt to me and here we are!
> 
> Now for the bad news… I had every intention of checking off every one of your wishes, but the story got away from me and I’m pretty sure I struck out. However, I really think you’ll like it! Please forgive me for not sticking strictly with the prompts but I do mention each, and I highly recommend MDP if you really like those things.
> 
> I’ll also make you a deal! If you don’t like this ficlet, let me know and I’ll write you a new one that adheres to your prompts exactly! ;3
> 
> (Also… posting this on Patton’s B-day so it’s like double meant to be!)
> 
> So, without further adieu, I present Morality, Magic, and Chocolate Cows:

“Have at you!” Roman cried, his tiny form bounding off the small hill to swing at his brother, his cardboard sword bending at an odd angle.

“Actually,” Logan commented, hurrying along behind him, flowing blue cape flapping in the wind. “It would’ve been ‘ye’.”

Roman ignored him, adjusting the oversized ‘shining armor’ every time he took a step. The costume was far too large for Roman’s three foot, seven-and-a-half-inch tall body, though it was adorable to watch.

Remus, to his credit, laughed menacingly, the Sharpie mustache on his upper lip thinning from the effort as he parried his brother’s flopping cardboard blade with a small stick. His own costume consisted of a sheet, stained green, with what Patton hoped was paint (though he had never bothered to ask), wrapped around him like a toga.

“That’s totally fair! Two against one!” Janus called from the safety of a tree branch; the yellow fabric of his shirt just visible through the leaves.

“I’m not fighting! I’m observing!” Logan called in his high-pitched voice, adjusting his glasses before the pointed wizard’s hat on his brow dipped forward, knocking them astray once more. His adorably pudgy form was wrapped in a shimmer fabric that reminded Patton of the stars Logan always seemed to want to tell him about.

“If you and V would help, your prince wouldn’t need an watcher-outer!” Roman whined, pausing in his attack to peer over at the older child and his companion, sitting in the shade below.

Remus took the opportunity to smack his twin across his butt with his stick, knocking Roman to the ground with a grunt.

A shrill cry filled the air, causing the other children to glance at Patton, who had been sitting on a blanket a few feet away.

Patton pushed to his feet, smiling softly as he approached the three boys, Janus and Virgil hurrying up to the crying child as well.

“It’s broken isn’t it!” Virgil rushed, his own tears threatening to fall. “Remus broke Roman’s leg! We’re all going to the hosp’al! I don’t want to go to the hosp’al! I don’t like doc’ors!” His words turned into a wail as he plopped on the grown next to Roman, waterworks in full force.

Patton examined the small scratch peaking through a tear in Roman’s jeans.

“Hm,” he sighed as if considering whether or not the wound was fatal. “We may have to amputate.”

“What?!” Remus gasped excitedly.

Janus moved over to Logan, attempting to whisper in his ear and failing. “What does ‘amputate’ mean?”

“Ample ate,” Logan attempted to repeat. “It means to eat a lot.”

“We’re going to eat him!” Remus gasped with a grin.

Patton couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at the exchange before sinking down on the lush grass and scooping Roman into his arms.

The pretend prince curled into the embrace, hiding his face in Patton’s chest as his wailing turned to sniffle.

“I don’t wanna be eaten,” he grumbled sullenly.

Patton felt Virgil curling into his side, tears soaking into his shirt. Patton glanced down, offering another small smile as he pulled him close as well.

“No one is getting eaten,” Patton chuckled softly. “Are they Remus?”

“Pft, no fair!” the mustached boy pouted, folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at his mismatched shoes.

“Why don’t we all come up with ways to make Roman’s boo-boo feel better?” Patton offered, motioning for everyone to move closer.

“I rather not,” Janus sighed softly. Still, the young boy scooted closer and sank down on the grass next to them.

Remus gave another ‘hmph’ before doing the same, though he made sure to sit far closer to Janus than anyone else.

“I can help!” Logan chirped excitedly, digging into his pockets with purpose.

Patton couldn’t help but allow his soft smile to turn even more fond. Logan was always the best helper.

Whatever Logan had in mind, it certainly got Roman’s attention. The sandy blond boy turned his head just enough that his cheek rested against Patton’s chest, eyes glued to the wizard.

A moment later, Logan produced a plastic wand. The pink shaft was a little too large for his tiny hands and the star at its end seemed to flash with tiny lights (no doubt running off of a few double A’s).

“I can cast a spell on him!” Logan offered confidently.

“But yes’rday you said magi’ wasn’t real,” Virgil whispered, still clinging to Patton’s shirt.

“Turn him into a frog!” Remus demanded eagerly; his pouting forgotten.

“Yeah, but I read it in one of my books today, so it has to be real! Right, Patton?” Logan asked, looking up at him expectantly, the others following his lead.

“Oh of course!” Patton reassured with a large grin. “Magic is very real.”

“It is?” Janus asked, suddenly invested in the conversation.

Virgil reacted in a very different manner, burying his face deeper into Patton’s side and giving a small cry. “Magi’ is scary! I dun wanna be turned into a frowg!”

“Oh sweetie,” Patton cooed, messing with the youngest child’s hair. “It’s not that type of magic,” he reassured.

“What other type of magic is there?!” Remus demanded, inching closer as he bounced with elation. “The type that can turn him into a giant squid?! Or make toilets talk?!”

“Ew!” Roman whined in response, once again earning a chuckle from Patton.

“I’m afraid not,” Patton admitted with no little amusement. “No, this kind of magic isn’t just reserved for very smart wizards.”

“It’s not?” Logan asked, moving closer and sinking down as well.

“Oh no. We all have magic of our very own that we can use whenever we want.”

“Nuh uh…” Janus breathed though he didn’t sound too convinced.

Patton nodded continuing. “Sure, we do.”

“What’s my power?!” Remus asked impatiently, “Can I make lasers come out my eyes?! Or maybe… maybe… um… summon a giant octopuspus to devour my enemies?!” He bounced to his feet roaring loudly as he stomped about.

“Your magic is something far greater,” Patton laughed.

“No way!” Remus breathed in awe; antics forgotten.

“Him?!” Roman gasped in disbelief.

Patton nodded. “Remus has the ability to see into other worlds!”

“Lame!” The boy in question huffed, falling back onto the grass.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked curiously.

“Well, Remus makes such a great villain because he sees things differently then we do,” Patton explained.

“So, he’s evil! I knew it!” Roman declared, shifting in Patton’s arms to simply sit in his lap, wound forgotten.

“Not at all,” Patton countered, acting as if he didn’t see the way Remus blew a raspberry at his brother. “Just because someone is different doesn’t make them evil.Though it can be scary, differences are what gives us our power. Take Logan for example.”

“Me?” Logan blinked in surprise, clinging to his wand a bit more self-consciously.

“Mm hmm,” Patton nodded. “Logan understands Remus better than anyone. He can understand how Remus sees the world.”

“So, he’s evil too?” Janus asked.

“I am not!” Logan cried.

“No one here is evil,” Patton laughed. “No, Logan’s magic power is that he can understand anything if given enough time.”

“So, you can figure out where chocolate milk comes from?!” Roman asked, pointedly staring at Logan who now sat a bit straighter.

“Well, if regular milk comes from a regular cow… and Patton says cows are just like oversized dogs… and there are a lot of different kinds of dogs… Then chocolate milk has to come from chocolate cows.” Logan explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Whoa! There are chocolate cows?! That’s so cool!” Roman gasped.

Patton was about to speak when his attention was pulled to the small hands tugging on his shirt in a patient persistence.

“Yes, Virgil?” Patton asked softly.

“Wha’s my magi’?” The youngest boy asked in a hushed whisper as the rest talked among themselves.

“You, my dear sweet shadowling,” Patton whispered, booping his nose. “have one of the strongest powers among us.”

“I do?” Virgil’s eyes grew wide, his hand lifting to his mouth to suck on his two fingers. It would be a few more years before Patton could manage to break him of the habit but it was cute nonetheless.

“Oh, yes. You have the power to protect. You tell us when something could hurt us or do damage in a way we haven’t noticed. In a way… You can see the future.” Patton’s allowed his voice to turn a bit wispy as if humbled by Virgil’s power.

“Sounds like a bunch of lies to me,” Janus interrupted, obviously eavesdropping.

“No one asked you!” Roman spat. “You didn’t even help protect your prince and now I’ve got a boo-boo! It’s not like you have any magic! ” He pointed at his knee, lifting it to put the scratch on display.

“Well, neither do you!” Janus argued.

“Oh, I think you both are pretty powerful when it comes to magic,” Patton offered.

“Well of course I am… I’m a prince!” Roman announced.

“Janus does too, Roman.” Patton mitigated.

“Like what?” Remus butted in, more curious that malicious.

“Well, Janus can work magic on people’s feelings,”

“I can?” Janus blinked in surprise.

“Well, of course Kiddo. You’re the best at it! You always know just what to say to make Remus feel better after he loses against the Prince’s armies,” Patton explained, “And you always know how to answer Roman’s questions about his costumes.” Naturally, Patton left out the fact that Janus used little white lies to work his magic and that he didn’t quite agree with the method, but the results were noteworthy.

“Boring!” Roman whined. “What about me?” Roman looked up at Patton expectantly.

“You, dear prince,” Patton replied, nuzzling him affectionately. “have the ability to change the world as we know it. You can push us to follow every passion our heart desires. You give us the very drive that will sustain us throughout our lives. ”

“What? That’s not fair! Why didn’t I get a cool power like that?” Remus huffed, sulking once more.

“’Cause I’m the Prince and I say so!” Roman answered, squirming in Patton’s arms. “Now, be quiet, Patton is talking about me!”

“Mneh!” Remus stuck out his tongue once more, but his brother ignored him.

“Now, now. I think all of your powers are cool,” Patton attempted.

“But Patton…” Logan mumbled, softly, as he stared up at the seemingly grown man. “What’s your power?”

Patton’s chest tightened at the question. Leave it to Logan to pull at the one string Patton wasn’t prepared for. What was Patton’s power? He manifested just as they all did, only he was the first. He grew faster than the rest of them, unable to keep up with Thomas growth, unable to keep up with his insecurity.

He was just Patton…. He had no magic… He wasn’t special. Not like the others.

He forced his smile to remain in place, trying not to let his voice crack as he answered. “Why would I ever need to be more than just happy pappy Patton when I get to spend time with all of you amazing magicians?”

“Patton?” Logan called, his voice distant and far too baritone to be coming from the pudgy boy before him. “Patton are you in here?” Logan called again causing the man to glance over his shoulder.

The memory he had immersed himself in froze, the boys still staring up at him.

He wiped a tear from his eye quickly and waved his hand, the children disappearing, leaving him alone in the small field behind their childhood home.

“I’m over here!” Patton called, standing and dusting off his pants, trying not to feel the loss. They had needed him so thoroughly. Everything was so different now. The boys were all grown. They all faced Thomas’ problems with a maturity Patton never could seem to muster. No doubt they thought him the child now.

Logan strode up the small hill in his usual dark polo and striped tie adorning his broad shoulders.

“There you are,” Logan greeted with the same half smile he always did.

“Sorry, did you need something?” Patton asked softly, forcing his smile to turn warm.

“Yes, actually,” Logan admitted. “It seems Remus and Roman are fighting again, and Virgil and Janus are placing bets on who can make the most constructs in the imagination. It is truly a disaster. There are puppies and octopoda everywhere. No one will see reason. I could really use your help.”

Patton softened a bit at the words. Maybe they still needed him… just a tiny bit. He supposed he could live with that.

“Puppies?!” Patton squealed in excitement.

Logan’s gaze moved about the scene taking it in, obviously having expected Morality’s reaction. “Isn’t this…” he hesitated, turning on his heel. “Wasn’t this the field behind our home back in Orlando?”

“Oh…” Patton breathed, flushing slightly. “Is it?”

“It is! Thomas used to play out here all the time! We all did!” Logan mused, with a small huff of laughter. “Wow, it has been quite some time.”

Patton offered a melancholy smile as he glanced around. He missed it all. It was nice to have the memories though. At least he could relive it when ever he wanted. Though he doubted Logan would even bother to try to remember-

“You know 7% of Americans really do believe chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows,” Logan informed him, “And Roman is still one of them.” He laughed.

Patton’s heart fluttered at the fact that Logan remembered such a minute detail. He really was magic.

The sound of Logan’s deep chuckle had Patton joining him. “Best not spoil it for him,” Patton teased lightly as Logan offered out an arm for him to take as they headed out of the memory.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Logan reassured.

La Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
